Secret
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Puck and Rachel are keeping a secret from every what will happen when they find out? Rachel has more than one secret she's finding. Rachel POV Puckleberry
1. Keeping Secrets

**Secrets**

**My first Puckleberry story I hope you enjoy this is for my best friend J and sister Kinght.S they ship puckleberry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, I have two gay dads who love me but are always away on business trips so my Aunt Sue stays over a lot to look out for me which is a bit annoying ever since Santana convinced me to throw a party when my parents where away. Anyway so my dads our away for the next month and Aunt Sue is staying with me for the month, I wake up early to go for a run before school when I get home I quickly shower and dress in my cheerios uniform.

"Why are you leaving so early Rach? There's no cheerio practice this morning and Schue is to lazy to practice before school" Aunt Sue asked

"Um... Er- I want to go practice in the auditorium before school" I quickly lied

"Ok" she sounded a bit suspious but i shrugged it off and quickly left.

I pulled up at Noah's house - yes Noah not Puck - my secret boyfriend we didnt anyone to know just yet I had just broke it off with Finn and I for one didn't want to be acused of cheating I broke it off cause I liked Noah but I didn't cheat I rang the doorbell once before Noah opened the door and let me in giving me a hug and quick kiss before going to finish getting ready. I followed him into his bedroom and sat on his bed while he brushed his teeth.

"So Aunt Sue is getting suspicious" I told him he stopped brushing his teeth to turn and look at me

"How so?" he mumbled, mouth full of tooth paste

"Well she asked me where I was going this early I mean school doesn't start for an hour and it took me a while to think of an excuse" I replied

"Babe don't worry you Aunt doesn't know no one does she will know when everyone else knows and besides how is she going to find out? It's not like she can follow you in school since no one knows your related" he told me pulling me in for a hug. When it was time to leave for school we took separate cars so no one would be suspicious. I went to find Kurt so we could go to drama together which was what we had first up.

"Hey Kurt" I greeted him

"Hi diva, ready to go?" he asked the bell had just went one thing about spending time with Noah in the morning was I never got to school earlier that the first bell not that I minded. I nodded at him and we made our way to the auditorium. That was the first time I saw Sue spying.

"Diva, why is Sue staring at you?" Kurt asked and I looked up to the high seats to see Sue staring down at me

"I honestly have no idea" I said with a shrug even though I was pretty sure it had something to do with what happened this morning

"Maybe she's plotting something against glee again. I thought she would have stopped by now I mean we have her two captains and co-captains in our club, I mean she actually seems to like you, Satan, Brit and Quinn, which is odd Sue doesnt like anyone" Kurt said

"That's probably it. I mean just cause her captains San and Q and her co-captains Britt and I are in glee doesn't mean she will stop her pointless vendetta." I told him, he nodded in agreement and we stopped talking.

Noah couldn't have been more wrong, I had seen Aunt Sue at every corner wether I was walking to class or the bathroom just before lunch I texted Noah telling him we couldn't meet.

Noah

Sorry we can't meet at lunch today. Aunt Sue is really suspicious she is following me. It seems you were wrong, she's Sue Sylvester she can do what she wants. See you in glee.

Rachel* xx

As I was entering the cafeteria I got his reply.

Rach,

K I think your just being paranoid

Puck

I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous nick name and continued into the lunch room when Quinn, Santana and Brittany saw me they waved me over.

"Hey Rach" they greeted

"Hello how was everyone's weekend?" I asked them brightly I had the best weekend I had spent it with Noah, well not all of it San did have a party after all. Q and Britt replied with nothing much while San re told the aftermath of her party and how she had to clean it up quickly since her parents had texted her saying they'd be home early.

"So Rach since you parents are out of town when can we have our party?" San asked

"San you remember what happened last time! I was grounded for weeks I'm not even aloud to stay home by myself anymore" I complained I really wanted to have a party

"Please Rach, my parents are home just try" San pleaded

"Fine, I'll try" I told her, I wasn't quite sure how I was going to get Aunt Sue to leave for the weekend, the bell went breaking me out of my thoughts

"Come on let's go, we can't be late for Coach Sylvester" Quinn said and we all sighed and made our way to the gym, I had only seen her once the whole lunch break.

Thw practice was demanding as always we were never good enough for her by ttime the period was nearly over she had yelled at least 100 different insults.

"Hot the showers! I can smell the failure!" Sue yelled everyone quickly exited the gym I was nearly out the door when she called me back "R, I want to talk to you for a minute" I sighed and made my way back to where she was standing tell the trio to go ahead I'd see them in glee which I had next.

"I have glee next so I need to get going" I told her trying to avoid the conversation

"Well it can wait, your always saying how the curly haired man is always late" I sighed and went to sit on the bleachers "What's up with you? You ran out of this house super early this morning and I happen to know that you weren't doing scales I got here and you weren't here yet" damn I'd been caught out

"I went to see Q" I lied

"Hmm well that's interesting considering she was here and said she hadn't seen you" darn I knew I should have chosen Santana I opened my mouth to lie again but she cut me off "Dont even think about lying again" she said

"I wasn't going to. I was just going to ask if Q, Britt and San could sleepover this weekend" I smiled innocently hoping she'd just let me avoid the conversation

"I know what your doing I'm going to let in slide just this once" she said glaring at me "Well I suppose they can sleepover but no party, do they know I'm your Aunt?" she asked which gave me an idea originally I was going to leave karaoke and musicals out so she would want to leave but this could work better

"Umm no. And I think it would be better if they didnt I don't want them to think I'm only co-captain and on the squad because your my Aunt" I told her, I knew they wouldn't really think that

"Hmm ok I'll think about leaving for the night then..." she said yes! That's what I was hoping for

"Ok then bye I'm already 5 minutes late!" I yell as I run to the showers so she can't stop me

When I finally make it to glee Mr Schue is already there and has started talking about this week's assignment.

"Sorry I'm late" I said as I slipped into my seat inbetween Britt and Noah

"Rachel why are you late?" he asked clearly annoyed when he was always late! And its only 10 minutes!

"Well Coach Sylvester kept me back last lesson to talk about one of the stunts I could land properly" I lied, well partly she did keep me back "I can go back and get a note..." I said trailing off I'd rather not go back but... And then I saw her again walking into the room clearly hearing what was going on or she wanted to spy

"She's telling the truth curly. Now I'm sitting in on this lesson to see if this is what's causing my cheerios to not be abled to land the stunts properly" she said and went to take a seat I. The corner no one argued we all knew by now it was pointless.

"Ok then well as I was saying this week we are doing duets so pair up" Mr Schue said Santana went with Brittany and Quinn wanted to see if i minded her going with Sam which i didnt they were dating after all. I was trying to pick a partner when Finn came up to me.

"Hey Rach. What song are we going to do?" he asked and I raised my brow at home since when were we paired together? I knew how Noah got jealous of Finn.

"Um sorry Finn but I already have a partner" I lied frantically looking for someone with out a pair the only two people were Artie and Noah I would of said Artie was my partner but I didnt want to force Noah to work with Finn.

"Don't be silly. Who else would want to work with you, there's no reason to be embarrassed. We could sing a love song about you still wanting me back. Yeah" he said clearly liking his idea, i was about to tell him I'd be by myself before with him but Noah spoke up

"Actually Finninnocent she's with me. Us jews have to stick together, so it seems no one wants you even Artie is trying to find away out of being with you" Noah said and slung his arm around my shoulder to lead me away from Finn and to a corner to discuss ideas. I could see Sue looking at me suspiciously; I should have known that's why she was really here.

"So babe what should we sing?" he asked when we were away from everyone else

"Um I'm not sure" I sighed I knew what I wanted to sing but I also knew I couldn't without blowing our secret relationship.

"Aww babe, we could tell everyone about us and then sing a love song" he said and I smiled he always knew what I was thinking

"How about we tell San, Britt and Q first and see how they react?" I questioned

"Deal" he smiled it was my idea to hide our relationship in the first place I knew people wouldn't approve I may be a cheerio but once upon a time I was simply queen of the gleeks. "I nave the perfect song too... I wrote it" he said and I was excited to hear it, he wouldn't tell me what the song was even though I kept guessing for the rest of the lesson, sometimes I could feel my Aunts eyes on me but I shook it off I mean we are partners so what are we meant to do ignore each other? Just before the bell signaling lunch went I remembered I wasn't to ask him something.

"Noah, I'm most likely having a party this weekend wanna come? And help with the alcohol?" I asked him

"Huh? I thought your Aunt was staying with you? How is this working?" he asked me

"Well I asked if the girls could sleepover and she said yeah and then I said I didn't want anyone to know we are related so she said she would think about which is a yes" I told him

"Sure babe. Does this mean I can crash at yours?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively I just hit him lightly and walked over to San.

"Let's go!" I said and dragged her out of the room leaving Q and Britt behind

"But B and Q are still in there" she protested

"But we need to talk" I told her when we were in the bathroom I looked the door and began talking "So the party is a go I'm pretty sure" I told her and her eyes lit up

"Yes I loved your last party Rach!"

"I know. But keep it quite. Ok?" I asked and she agreed we heard Q and Britt banging on the door so we ushered them in and I told them what I had just told San but added that it was a sleepover if my dads or any adults asked they nodded in agreement. "So on a different topic I have something to tell you guys" I said nervously they stared expectantly "Um... Noah and I are dating have been for a while" there was silence for a few minutes before they all grinned and said they were happy for me Britt jumped at me for a hug after that I told them why it was a secret. The rest of the day went smoothly I was happy my three best friends knew about Noah.

We had cheerio's that afternoon it was just as bad as before but this time I escaped home before she could stop me, we could talk later.

"I've decided to go away this weekend so you have your sleepover" she said and I got all excited

"Thank!" I squealed she held her hand up to silence me

"No party" she said firmly and I nodded she continued to tell me all the rules including that she'd be calling at random times that night just to make sure I just sighed and nodded it was better than nothing. Saturday came quickly Aunt Sue left around four that afternoon and the girl's aarrived and Noah arrived at 4.30, it was so much easier now they knew we were dating. San and Noah had brought the beer and vodka and who knows what else, we set up in the basement while I told them about the family friend's conditions of this 'sleepover'.

"You know you guys dating explains all the making out at parties" Quinn said

"Well yeah, I guess we thought we could pass it off as being drunk whenever we were caught, turns out I like making out when I'm drunk" I told her

People started arriving at 8pm and by 9pm the party was in full swing I only had to answer 2 calls so far. I was on my 5th beer when my cell rang again I groaned and walked up to my bedroom where it was quieter and Noah followed me. I answered it ensuring that there wasn't a party just us girls and then hung up. What started off as just answering the phone in a quiet place turned into a full blown make out session which ended when Britt came to see where we were.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said and went to leave

"It's fine Britt I just had to answer the phone and we got distracted but let's join the party" I said, I didn't realize until later that I had left my phone in my room so three hours later when Sue called again and I didn't answer she decided to check it out and found the party just winding down.

"What is going on here!" Sue raged everyone stopes looking surprised and confused to why Sue was here "Rachel Barbra Berry! Here now! Everyone else who isn't too intoxicated to drive out! All except you three" she yelled pointing to Q, San and Britt, Noah decided to stay witb us everyone else ran for it we were both to drunk to realize he should of left to keep our cover. "What the he'll were you thinking Rachel! I said no party! Your dads said no party! I thought you would have learned your lesson! And you three you helped her lie!" she screamed they were looking slightly scared and confused

"Coach? What are you doing here?" Britt asked

"B I'm here Aunt! Now everyone up to bed! We'll discuss this in the morning and I suggest you take an advil or the pain will be worse in the morning" when she was done all five of us walked upstairs grabing water and an advil on the way, Aunt Sue hadn't noticed Noah so he got to come with us. San and Britt curled up with each other on one of the mattresses and Q laid on the other while Noah crawled in with me. I had just gotten comfortable snuggled into Noah's chest when Quinn started talking.

"Rach why didn't you tell us about Sue?" Q asked and I sighed

"Well I didn't want you guys to not want to be friends with me just because she's my aunt and what if you thought that was the only reason I'm co-captain. You may have not wanted to include me because you were afraid of Sue, I'm sorry but I promise I have no more secrets" I rambled

"That's ok Rachie we understand, we can talk later. Night" Britt said and I smiled she was so understanding

"Oh and R best party ever!" San said and I couldnt hide my giggle. That night I feel asleep in Noah's arms slightly glad all my secrets were out to my friends but not too happy about what tomorrow would bring or Monday at school now everyone knew.

**Next chapter will be up soon! Review!**


	2. Truth Comes Out

**Chapter two**

The next morning I woke up to my aunt screaming, my head was throbbing! I tried to ignore her screaming that I couldn't understand so I rolled over are snuggle into Noah's chest this made her angry and I finally understood what she was saying I reluctantly pulled away, groaning as I sat up.

"... Irresponsible! I trusted you to stay home for one night by yourself and I find that you missed several of my calls so I drive down here to find a huge party! And now to find you in bed with a boy!"

"Why are you yelling?" I asked stupidly

"I want everyone up and downstairs in 10 minutes!" she yelled before exiting I looked around to find everyone else already awake looking as bad as I felt.

"What time is it B?" Santana asked Brittany was looking confused

"San you know I can't tell time unless it's got numbers and no hands" the blonde whined

"Its 7.00 am San" Quinn answered and then continued "why are we up this early!" she groaned but started to get ready no one wanted to face the rath of Sue Sylvester. I finally convinced Noah to get up so we went downstairs to face Aunt Sue.

"Good you're all here. Now first I've called all of your parents" my friends all had shocked looks on their faces even Santana and Noah I wasnt shocked actually I thought she didn't call my dads it seemed as though she read my mind "Rachel don't even think that I didn't call your dads they are letting me punish you" I groaned again "Now as for the rest of you, you will all be staying after cheerios or football practice to run laps as punishment actually your starting today"

"But my head is killing me!" I said outraged I got murmurs of agreement

"I want no arguments!" She yelled back and everyone but me went to change into something more suitable for running

"This is so unfair! Dad and Daddy would never let me do this! I'm going to call them" I said back yelling hurt my head

"No you won't! I know what you're trying to do you know they'll let you off with a warning but this time it's not happening. Last time you were in trouble was for the same thing, now go get ready!" she said firmly I sighed and went to change. I found everyone dressed to go the girls all had red cheerio shorts and a red and black matching shirt with their cheer shoes on and Noah was dressed in his gym shorts and a top I had permantely borrowed from him. I quickly changed into the same as the girls and walked down to face the music I knew there was more of my punishment coming.

On our way to the McKinley football field Aunt Sue told me the rest of my punishment.

"As for your punishment Rachel your phone and iPod is mine for the week, also as this is your second offense you are grounded for the week" she yelled at me from the front of the car, I had chosen to sit in the very back of the four wheel drive with Noah, no one was game enough to sit up front with Aunt Sue.

"What! That's not fair! I have plans for this week!" I yelled, I instantly regreted it cause my head was still pounding.

"Keep arguing and I'll add no glee into that!" she yelled back her eyes were blazing with rage

"Fine" I grumbled and jumped out of the car we had arrived. As soon as we reached the field we got our orders

"I want you all to keep running until I say you can stop! Now go!" we all started off slow until we heard Aunt Sue raging about turtles being able to move faster. Noah took the lead followed by Sanatana and Brittany all three of them were use to holding their liquor although San looked kind of green, Q and I were not so use to it so we ran behind everyone bringing up the rear.

After one lap I felt like I was going to vomit but after ten I was sure I would or pass out but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction so I powered on, finally after five more laps she let us stop and hit the showers she had opened earlier but not before telling us this is to be back here tomorrow after school and before our morning practices.

"Hey babe wanna share a shower" Noah asked while wiggling his brows

"No!" I giggled and hit him playfully; we stood there talking for a while before my Aunt interrupted

"Get to the showers!" she screamed

"Better get going who knows what she'll do" I told him and went to shower. Us girls were spending as long as possible in the locker room away from my Aunt no one wanted to face her wrath.

"My legs are killing me!" Quinn groaned

"Kill me now I have to go home and deal with her your getting off easy" I complained back

"Rachie is Coach Sylvester always like this?" Britt asked

"Well not always, she can be nice sometimes but if you cross her watch out" I explained to her

"Sue Sylvester, nice I'd love to see that" Santana chuckled

"Yeah well it can happen but don't get your hopes up about it happening anytime soon" I replied

The rest of the afternoon went slowly as soon as we had dropped everyone off and arrived back to my house Aunt Sue took away my iPod and phone.

"You can have them back at the end of the week if you behave" she said to me

"Fine" I said and stormed up to my room to hopefully sleep off my killer headache.

I woke early to get ready for school since I had cheerios practice in the morning and my morning punishment I decided it was best to skip my usual run. I went to leave one hour before I actually which was six am but as I was walking out the door I heard Aunt Sue shouting.

"Rachel get back here your grounded! I know where you go in the mornings now!" I pretended I did hear her and quickly reversed out of the driveway being careful not to make eye contact as I left, I could practically feel her eyes on me. I didn't bother knocking on the front door of the Puckermans his mum loved me and didn't care how often I came and went and chances are no one was awake yet. I walked up to his room and saw him still asleep just as I had thought I crawled in beside him and snuggled into his side, he felt me snuggle into him and wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer.

"Hey Rach, how'd you get in?" he asked me sleepily

"I have my ways" I told him "now let's sleep we still have 50 minutes before we need to be at school for our morning punishment and I'm super tired"

Thirty minutes later we were both awake, Noah was showering and get ready while I re-did my hair and straightened up my uniform before heading down stairs to grab something to eat.

"Noah! Hurry up if we're late she'll kill us!" I shouted up the stairs. I quickly checked my phone and noticed 6 missed calls from Aunt Sue "She's going to kill me" I murrmed

"Who's going kill you babe?" Noah whispered in my ear

"Just Aunt Sue" I told him and showed him the missed calls

We got to school just as everyone else got to the field

"Morning!" Britt said in her cheerful manner

"Morning guys, Britt it's too early to be the happy it's not even 6am yet!" I exclaimed

"I like mornings though" Britt pouted

"Dont worry B, she's grumpy cause she's grounded and went to Pucks this morning so she's been up for ages" San comforted her

"Huh how'd you know where I was?" I asked confused

"Well we heard Coach screaming about you leaving amd ignoring her calls bad move Rach" Quinn told me; damn I was hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"You all better be warmed up! Start with 20 laps of the field! Go now!" Sue barked

"Thanks Rach you put her in an awful mood" San told me, I stuck my tounge out at her

"Girls no talking! Start running!" Sue yelled at us and San sent me a glare which I ignored and began running. After ten laps my legs were aching I was ready to collapse.

"How you holding up babe?" Noah asked as he overlapped me, in my defense I had been up since 4.30 am just so I could get to his house before this torture.

"Kill me now! I'm gonna collapse! Call the ambulance!" I said and he chuckled at my dramatics

"No chit chat! You still have ten laps and the we'll change to something else it's only 6.15am we have another 45 minutes left. Pick up the pace!" Aunt Sue yelled from across the field. I picked up my pace and caught up to the other girls, after another 15 minutes we had finished the laps.

"20 push ups, 20 crunches, 10 sit ups followed by suicides" she yelled and we all groaned suicides are the worst it's running but you have to be the fastest cause if you the slowest you have to go again while everyone else gets a break. During the suicides I only had to run again two out of the ten times we all agreed to take it in turns so the same person wouldnt have to constanly run. In the last ten minutes which was us doing suicides other cheerios and football players started arriving for their morning practices I could see the slightly confused looks on their faces, some had an idea of why we were all being tortured and were glad they'd left when they had the chance.

"Ok that's enough for this morning; I want to see you back here at the end of that lame glee club! Mohawk get off to football I can see beiste glaring. Girls go warm up the team!" Aunt Sue yelled

"Q carry me I don't think I can make it through practice" I complained but they were all just as tired even Britt. Some how we all made it through practice alive, on my way to the showers I was stopped by Aunt Sue.

"Why did you run out this morning? It was 4.50 am! When I call I expect you to answer!" she yelled at me

"I went to see Noah! I have a life you know! Well I did but now everyone knows you're my Aunt so now they might be too scared of you to invite me places!" I yelled back

"Well maybe it will keep you out of trouble!" this screaming match went on for a while before Q intervened saying if I didn't shower now I would have time, I quickly left to shower and start my day.

I was fuming just cause she was my aunt didn't mean she could boss me around! My first lesson of the day was Spanish and I knew I was going to be late, what was it with Aunt Sue making me late to Mr. Schue classes.

"Rach hurry up! We have Spanish first and you know Mr. Schue hates you being late and you were late for glee last week so he'll be furious especially now everyone knows who your aunt is" Quinn yelled they had all waited for me, I quickly shut off the water and dried myself so I wouldn't make them late. As soon as I had started to get dressed the bell went.

"Just my luck, guys go ahead I'll just be late again" I told my three friends

"Ok but we'll tell him why your late" Q said and they all rushed out to get to class before the warning bell, normally Santana would have stayed with me nut she's skating on very thin ice lately especially after the news of my party and her participant in it got to her parents. I hurried to get dressed into my cheerios uniform and do my hair and make-up, by the time I had exited the locker room I was already ten minutes late, the freshman gym class had entered earlier and were giving me funny looks they must have heard the news I just death stared them. Noah was waiting for me outside.

"Hey Rach took you longer enough" he teased

"It's not my fault! My aunt kept me to talk about my action this morning Schue is going to flip!" I told him

"You know since we're already ten minutes late and by time we get there we will be 15 minutes late so how about me go use one of those empty class rooms" Noah tried to convince me

"Noah! We have to go to class! I have to keep a perfect attendance record! Let's go" I said and dragged him off to Spanish. When we got there Mr. Schue didn't look impressed.

"Class started 15 minutes ago Rachel" he said completely looking over the fact Noah was late as well

"Sorry Mr. Schue but this morning I had cheerios practice and the Coach Sylvester wanted to speak with me about my ideas for our upcoming competition that we plan to win, she kept me to long and by time I had showered and everything I was late" I explained to him

"That's not good enough, this is becoming a frequent thing for you and then you use Sue as your excuse. You can't get away with things just because she is your aunt, I'll talk to you more after class, have a seat" He said but I wasn't accepting this it was just unfair I was just about to tell him what I thought when Noah spoke up.

"Mr. Schue you are being unfair, you can't punish Rach and just ignore the fact that I'm also late" Noah said

"Fine I'll speak to the both of you after class" Schue said but I wasn't having it, I stormed out of the room to find my Aunt and get a note for my being late as it was all her fault as I left I could her Mr. Schue yelling out to me but I didn't care.

I burst into her office to find her sitting behind her desk writing in her journal.

"Rachel! You can't just burst in here like that and why aren't you in class?" She asked

"Well Mr. Schue was going to keep me behind after class because I was 15 minutes late so I need a note saying that I was late because you kept me after practice. He is being so unfair! Noah was with me and he didn't get in trouble until he voiced his opinion on how unfair it was" I complained

"Ok I'll write you a note for curly" my aunt said she handed me the note and I left on the way I read what she had wrote and it was hilarious, the note read:

Curly, Rachel Berry was late to your ridiculous excuse for a class because I kept her back after a practice to discuss how we were going to get yet another trophy. You see William us winners actually work hard and have trophies. I expect her to get out of any punishment you had for her. – Coach Sylvester

When I handed the note to Mr. Schue he didn't find it as funny but let me off, he instead spent the rest of the lesson death glaring me. After the lesson neither Noah nor I had to stay behind thanks to Sue.

The rest of the day went by uneventful until glee that is, it seems Mr. Schue was still holding a grudge. I made sure I was in class early so he couldn't yell at me when he finally arrived he got us to perform the assignment from last week, Noah and I had done some practicing but not heaps considering our little party, most of the gleeks didn't know we were an item but I think they had some ideas from all the gossip flying around. Before we could even start some of the gleeks started accusing me of being Sue Sylvester's spy.

"I'm not a spy!" I yelled finally sick of their accusations "If I was do you really think I would have put all that effort in?" no one replied "Now if your all done let's get on with performing Noah and I will go first" I told them all

_**Rachel: **__Face to face and heart to heart  
>we're so close, yet so far apart<br>I close my eyes I look away  
>that's just because I'm not okay<em>

_But I hold on, I stay strong  
>wondering if we still belong<em>

_**Both: **__will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a __happy ending__  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

_**Noah: **__How long do I fantasize  
>make believe that it's still alive<br>imagine that I am good enough  
>and we can choose the ones we <em>_love_

_But I hold on, I stay strong  
>wondering if we still belong<em>

_**Both: **__will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

_**Rachel: **__Keeping secrets safe  
>every move we make<br>seems like no one's letting go  
>and it's such a shame<br>cause if you feel the same  
>how am I supposed to know<em>

_**Both: **__will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)  
>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

"Good guys" was all Mr. Schue said I was deserved more than good

"Babe we were amazing he's jealous" Noah said just as if he could read my mind I smiled a bit and we went to sit down with Q, Britt, San and Sam. I watched everyone else perform slightly impressed with Sam and Quinn version of lucky, San and Britt were good to. Once everyone was finished San informed everyone she had something else to perform.

"Now that's over Q, B, R, Puck and I have something to perform" The band started playing and I began to sing.

_**Rachel: **__There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<em>

___**Brittany: **__Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<em>

___**Noah: **__I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<em>

___**Quinn: **__Barbie's on the barbeque_

___**Santana: **__There's a hickie or a bruise_

___**All: **__Pictures__ of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<em>

___**Brittany: **__It's a black top blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn!_

___**All: **__Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

___**Santana: **__Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our <em>_credit cards__  
>And got kicked out of the bar<br>So we hit the boulevard  
><em>

_**Brittany: **__Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>_

_**Noah: **__Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke <em>_the law__  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Whoa-oh-oah  
><em>

_**All: **__This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>_

_**Rachel: **__Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on <em>_table__ tops  
>And we took too many shots<br>Think we kissed but I forgot  
><em>

_**Quinn: **__Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>_

_**Santana: **__Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>_

_**All: **__Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>__**Rachel: **__This Friday night  
>Do it all again.<em>

"Do you really think the message behind that song was appropriate?" Mr. Schue asked

"It's just a song" I told him but of course someone had to speak up and ruin everything

"To other people yeah it's just a song but to you for it tells your Friday and Saturday nights" Mercedes said and I glared at her "Girl quit glaring we all know about your party on the weekend and how your aunt showed up and went pysco. We all know about your last party too" she continued

"Shut it Mercedes!" Noah said and I smiled

"Puck that's no way to treat your class mates! Apologize" Mr. Schue said

"No way she's just jealous she didn't get an invite to the most awesome party ever!" Noah said

"I highly doubt a Rachel Berry party is awesome" Mercedes said

"Yeah they are there the best aren't they San?" Britt asked

"Yup B they are, R throws the best partied somehow better than mine" San told them all and I was glad when the bell went signaling the end of the day well that was before I realized we had to go back to the football field for a repeat of this morning.


	3. Over You

**Disclaimer I don't own glee**

**Over You**

The next couple of days went by following the same routine and the same punishments, yesterday wasn't as bad as Sunday and Monday she seemed to go easier and even let us off early, but still my dads would have stopped the punishment by now. By Wednesday I was sick of it, Aunt Sue had banned me from visiting Noah before or even after school so my life was getting pretty boring. I was getting my books that I'd need for homework from my locker when Noah came up to me.

"Hey babe can we hang out later?" he asked

"You know I cant" I told him and he looked so disappointed "Look I'll try but no one can know just in case it gets back to my Aunt" his fac lit up and I couldn't help laughing at that "it will have to be late how about 10pm?" I asked

"Yeah sure my mums got the night shift so she won't know and even if she did I highly doubt she'd tell" he said

"Ok see you later then" I said and kissed him goodbye.

Later that night I went to bed early claiming I was exhausted from all the extra work outs, she bought it and let me go with out any questions. Half an hour later she came up to make sure I was where I was meant to be, once she'd left I grabbed some denim shorts and a tank top, I know it's not my normal attire but I needed to change quickly and skirts arent good for climbing out windows. I made it safetly to the ground by jumping to the tree and the shimming my way down. I walked the couple of streets to Noah's house so I didn't alert Aunt Sue to my disappearance with the sound of my car.

I knocked quietly on hus door so I didn't wake his little sister he opened a few seconds after I knocked.

"Hey Rach, come on in" he said and bent down and kissed me as I entered. We ended up in his room watching Funny Girl - it was my turn to pick the movie - part way into the movie Noah got bored.

"Wanna make out?" he asked and I giggled that was his trade mark line or something

"Sure" I replied like I normally did, after a while we fell asleep both of us were exhausted from all the running Aunt Sue was making us do and it was 11.15 pm.

I slept longer than I planned to and it was 7.30 am cheerios practice started in half an hour and so did Noah's football practice, luckily my aunt felt nice and gave us the morning off our punishment wow did I blow it she was going to flip!

"Noah" I shoved him "Get up we have to be at school in half and hour and now my Aunt will know I wasn't home last night" I shoved him again "I'm serious!" he just grunted and pulled me closer wrapping his arm around my waist in the process. I decided the only way to wake him up was to kiss him, I kissed him squarely on the lips and after a few seconds he started to repond. Once I was sure he was awake I broke away and started to get up I was going to have to swing past my house to get my cheerios uniform.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Noah protested

"Sorry but you need to get dressed and drive me to my house to get my cheerios uniform before practice so I can get dressed" I told him. Fifteen minutes later he was dressed and we were already on the way to my house, I bolted up to my room and threw on my uniform, quickly re did my hair and make up, grabbed my books and flew back out the door. On the way to practice I noticed I had a few missed calls I was dreading seeing my aunt, lucky for me I arrived just in time for practice to start so she didn't get a chance to speak with me but I could see her anger.

I spent the rest of the day skillfully avoiding aunt Sue, I bolted out of practice and every time I saw her in the hall I'd quickly go in the other direction.

"Babe you can't keep avoiding her she'll know your guilty. Just say you went to Satans, speaking of Satan she's throwing another party this weekend and you need to come" Noah said after my last near miss with my aunt.

"I can't put San in that position" I emphasized San so he'd get the point she wasn't Satan "and you know I can't go to the party unfortunately for some reason even though aunt sue made the hireacy she doesn't want me partying and nor do my dads all because of that awesome party" I sighed I really wanted to go, maybe I could sneak out again.

"Come on Rach please" he begged

"Fine if my aunt hasn't put bars on my window or killed me I'll come" I told him and his face lit up, we found ourselves making out in the janitors closet for our last period which turned out to be a big mistake since we had gym. Well extra cheerios practice for me and since that was with aunt sue it added more fuel to the already burning flame. Let's say I was dreading going home, when the last bell of the day went I was glad I had glee it meant avoiding my aunt for just a little bit longer. I entered the choir room and took my usual seat front and centre, Kurt use to sit with me but ever since they found out my big secret most of the club kept their distance, mainly because at one point Sue bullied all of them at one point and I never stopes her no of them would stop and listen, not even her niece could control her and in all fairness at school before I joined cheerios she was just as bad to me actually at school she's still mean but I prefer it this way I don't want special treatment. Kurt came in and walked over to Blaine and Mercedes with out even acknowleging me, I was getting use to it but that didn't mean it doesn't still hurt.

"Don't worry bout it babe, there loss" Noah whispered in my ear, I sighed and nodded, leaning my head into his chest. Mr Schue finally walked in and started talking about some songs he wanted to try out. I raised my hand and patiently waited for Mr Schue to acknowledge me.

"Yes Rachel" he sighed

"Don't you think we should be working on our set list for sectionals?" I asked

"There's plenty of time for that later Rachel, we still have four months" he replied

"But we need to win, the other teams are already hard at work!" I exclaimed we have to win!

"Rachel that's enough. We aren't rehearsing yet but as I was saying we are figuring out what songs we should do for our set list" mr Schue said

"Do you really think we should do the with her in the room?" Mercedes asked

"What! I have to be in the room I'm the lead!" I was outraged

"Actually Rachel I was thinking of giving other people the lead like Mercedes or Finn" Mr Schue said calmly

"WHAT! That's not fair I work the hardest in here!" I yelled

"Your just punishing her for being coach Sylvesters niece!" Noah yelled, Santana was ranting in spanish, Quinn was fuming and Brittany looked confused.

"I'm not doing anything of a sort, I'm merly taking precautions. None of us want to experience what happened many times before" Schue said

"That's garbage! I wasn't the one who gave Sue the set list!" I screamed just as my aunt entered

"I heard all the yelling and thought I'd make sure William wasn't shaving your headstro add to his collection of curly hair" aunt sue rambled and Britt spoke up

"I gave coach the set list but I didnt know what it was for"

"Doesn't change anything. She didn't say a word to stop the bullying! Besides I can win this" Mercedes said

"I don't have a say in who she bullies! All I wanted was to be all your friends but you never let me!" I yelled on the verge of tears I just wanted to fit in

"She is right I even picked on her. Now stop the yelling she isn't my spy" my aunt said

"But you just happen to always be around" Finn muttered, Sue was about to speak up but I stopped her.

"Enough I'm sick of this! I'm not a spy! Aunt Sue your not helping anything by always being around! I quit glee! None of you well but four appreciate my talent or even want me here!" I screamed now full on crying and fled the room. I could hear footsteps behind me but didn't slow down I almost made it out to the parking lot before I heard Noah speaking.

"Rach! Wait up!" Noah yelled, for some reason I automatically stopped and he caught up. When he was standing behind me I turned and wrapped my arms around his torso crying into his chest. "Shh, Rach don't cry they're just jealous of your talent" he cooed in my ear. After what felt like hours I stopped crying and let Noah drive me home apparently I was in no condition to drive. We got outside my house but I didn't want to go home but instead I sat in his car.

"Babe I can stay for awhile if you want my ma's not working tonight so I don't have to watch my sister" he said and got out to open my door for me, he grabbed my hand and led me into my house and up to my room. We talked for a while before I feel asleep in his arms and that's how hours later my Aunt found us, this time she didn't yell or scream she just left us alone, maybe she had forgotten about this morning.

When I woke up I saw it was 10pm I'd been sleeping for five hours! I hadn't even had diner yet or showered.

"Babe you finally awake?" Noah murmured

"mmm, what do you mean finally?" I asked while snuggling closer, he may always talk about what a stud he is but Noah will cuddle with me, frequently actually

"Well there's been a couple false alarms, I never realized you talk in your sleep" he said, I was embarrassed I knew I talked in my sleep when I was upset but who knows what I said!

"What did I say?" I asked timidly

"Nothing much, mainly talking about your plans for revenge on the glee club. I gotta say that kinda hot" he said and I had to laugh at the last bit

"What do you say we get some food" I said and he nodded we went down stairs to find Aunt Sue sitting in the lounge room reading a book.

"Your finally up" she commented

"Uh yeah" I said quietly

"Can we talk privately for a moment?" She asked and I nodded and told Noah to wait in the kitchen. I sat on one of the white armchairs and waited for her to start. "Your behaviour this morning was immature and childish if I ground you I expect the rules to be followed. No more sneaking off." She said I was surprised she wasn't angrier "and as for that boy being in your bed I don't think it's appropriate so here is the rules if he is over there's an open door policy if you follow this rule I have no problem with him staying over. Your behaviour in glee was unacceptable, I'm merely looking out for you and I can't help it if there's so much yelling going on that I can here you from my office where I was quietly planning the destruction of the glee club" She continued and id had enough

"Aunt Sue I don't need looking out for! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me I have a guest to entertain" I got up and left to find Noah, he ended up staying the night and we obeyed the open door policy.

I had formulated my plan to let the glee club know that I was done with them, it was perfect now all I had to do was wait for glee to come which wasn't until tomorrow. Finally the day came, things had been going pretty well for me. Santana, Brittany and Quinn had only tried to convince me twice each to come back they understood why I had enough. I walked into glee that afternoon with my head held high and took center stage execute my plan. I could hear the whispers.

"I bet she's come back to audition again" that was Mercedes

"She is Sue's spy" Finn whispered

I began my song; Hate on me:

If I could give you the world  
>On a silver platter<br>Would even matter  
>You'd still be mad at me<br>If I can find in all this  
>A dozen roses<br>That I would give to you  
>You'd still be miserable<br>Cause in reality  
>I'm gon' be who I be<br>And I don't feel no faults  
>For all the lies that you bought<br>You can try as you may  
>Bring me down but I say<p>

That it ain't up to you  
>Gonna on do what you do<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Hate on me hater<br>Now or Later  
>Cause I'm gonna do me<br>You'll be mad baby

(Go head and hate)  
>Go head and hate on me hater<br>Cause I'm not afraid of  
>What I got I paid for<br>You can hate on me...

Ooh if I gave you peaches  
>Out of my own garden<br>And I made you a peach pie  
>Would you slap me high?<br>Wonder if I gave you diamonds  
>Out of my own room<br>Would you feel the love in that  
>Or ask why not the moon<br>If I gave you sanity  
>For the whole of humanity<br>And had all the solutions for the pain and pollution  
>No matter where I live<br>Despite the things I give  
>You will always be this way<br>So go ahead and ...

[Chorus x2]

You Cannot...  
>Hate On me<br>Cause my mind is free  
>Feel my destiny<br>So Shall it Be  
>[Repeat x2]<br>[Chorus]

Halfway through the song I notice Mr. Schue enter once I was done Mercedes was the one who spoke.

"Girl you ain't getting back in" she said smugly still sure that I wanted back in

"Mercedes that song was to you all, you'll never accept me so why bother?" I told her and left

Over the next few weeks life was pretty uneventful, I had stopped fighting with my Aunt Sue and all of our punishment was over which we were all grateful for. I did miss glee but I still sang and it made me feel a bit better that they were struggling, it was Tuesday when my world came crashing down, my fathers had just told me they were extending their trip and wouldn't be home for a while so I was stuck with Aunt Sue and when I entered school I saw my mum; Shelby Corcoran the one who had abandoned me only to reconnected and leave again, this is where all the drama started again. I was walking into English when I first saw her I knew we were getting a new teacher but I didn't know it would be my own mother! I shared English with Santana, I froze when I saw her and San did the same she saw the aftermath of last time they all did and I knew they didn't want to see that again, it was just before I joined the cheerios and partly the reason I did, I was pretty much a bitch to everyone and went partying every weekend but I eventually calmed down and got over it and now she's back.

"Mum?" I asked, checking I wasn't dreaming and she looked just as shocked

"Take a seat" She said but my legs wouldn't move instead I turned around and bolted out of the room with Santana following behind me.

"Rach, don't let her get to you" San said once we were in the bathroom

"I won't San it was just a shock I don't care what she thinks just let me stay in here for the lesson please?" I explained to her

"Sure, English is a bore anyway" she replied and we spent the rest of the lesson gossiping, unfortunately once again I forgot all about my Aunt she would be furious as I was exiting the bathroom I saw Aunt Sue, she had spotted me I tried to run but I didn't have time.

"Rachel!" She yelled and the hallway froze making it impossible for me to get away without being notice I thought about running in the other direction but then I saw Shelby so I couldn't go that way. I sighed and walked to my death.


	4. Past Comes Back

**Past Comes Back**

Aunt Sue was livid she dragged me into her office away from curious stares my mother was looking at me with confusion clearly written over her face, she was probably wondering who this strange woman was.

"I thought everything was going well! And then I hear from Figgins that you skipped English, you and Santana might I add. That's two of my cheerios and one of them is captain and you're the co-captain you should both know better!" She yelled I swear the people in China could hear her and if not China definitely the people down the hall.

"I had to leave, I had full intentions of going but then once I got there I just couldn't, San had nothing to do with it" I told her in an even voice.

"You had to? Since when does someone have to skip class? Are you going to go back to your rebellious stage, back to when you first joined the cheerios?" She yelled

"You just don't understand!" I screamed

"Then explain to me why you had to skip English, I thought you liked English?" She asked slightly quieter

"I… It's complicated and I'm not ready to talk yet…" I told her hoping she's leave it alone there were only four people who knew the real reason for my rebellion when I joined cheerios, it wasn't to fit in or be accepted I gained acceptance by making it on the team and because of who my friends are and of course my talents.

"Well then missy you need to accept the punishments, no phone, iPod, T.V or car for a week if your good and if not well it may be longer" she said this wasn't fair!

"That's not fair! Just because I won't tell you why I couldn't go?" I screamed at her tears were now forming it my eyes and I wiped them away furiously.

It is fair young lady now I want your phone and iPod now and then your car keys at the end of the day once you have driven home" Aunt Sue stated

"How will I get to school then?" I enquired

"With me, now I expect you to go apologize to whatever lame teacher you have for English" she said glaring at me

"No" I firmly said and did my best storm out I could hear her shouting for me to come back but I kept walking, I had left my phone and iPod with her so I couldn't even call Noah or Santana to come with me so instead I got in my car and left school alone not wanting to spend any more time there, it was too easy for her to find me at school. I had a destination in mind but first I needed to make a stop.

**Puck's Point of View**

I had heard the news of Rachel's argument with Sue and went to find her to see what had happened I looked everywhere for here in all her favorite hiding spots but she was nowhere to be seen, I was about to check the parking lot for her car even though it wasn't like her to do something as badass as blowing off school but before I got there Satan followed by Q and B stopped me.

"Puck! Have you seen Rach?" Satan asked me they all had matching looks of worry on their faces and I didn't like it.

"Nope, I was just about to check if her cars in the lot" I told them and tried to walk away again but they stopped me

"She wouldn't skip, that's not like Rach she swore after how much trouble she got in for continually skipping last time she'd never do it again" Quinn said but still looked unsure, I made it to the parking lot with them trailing behind and when I couldn't see her purple Prius I knew she'd left, damn I thought she was over those days.

"Shit" Satan mumbled she must have realized the same thing; the three cheerios shared a look that told me I didn't know the whole story.

"What am I missing?" I asked it was Satan who answered but not before goody Q shoes dragged me back into the school grounds, out of all four cheerios her and Rach were the angels neither liked getting into trouble.

"Well it all started in English, we were walking into the room when R saw our new teach and was a little shocked" Satan summarized

"Ok well who was the teacher?" I asked knowing that this was important, they all looked at each other no one wanting to fill me in, and even Britt who was normally clueless knew what was going on.

"It was Shelby" Quinn finally said, I was furious how dare she come back!

"WHAT! I'm going to go give her a piece of my mind!" I yelled startling the three cheerios

"No Puck Rachie wouldn't want that, if she was fine with violence S would have gone all Lima Heights already" Britt said and for once she was right I sighed and calmed myself down a bit.

"And don't even think about blowing off the rest of the day Rach would kill you if you got suspended" Q stated and I knew she was right I'd have to suffer through the rest of the day before I could see her

"Oh and there's more it turns out her parent or Sue don't know about what caused her to rebel last year they all believe it was to fit in, they don't know about her mum and when Sue asked she wouldn't say which made things worse for her, I heard she doesn't have her phone, iPod, T.V or car for a week but I guess she got away with not having a car" Satan informed me

"Coach will flip when she realizes Rachel's gone, she'll probably kill her, she's not use to people standing up to her" Q said and Britt looked horrified

"She can't kill Rachie!" Britt exclaimed and Satan quietly explained what Quinn had meant.

The remainder of the day dragged on I couldn't wait to find out if Rach was ok, but of course today had to be one of those days when I had glee and football practice I was on pins and needles the whole afternoon. When I was finally able to go home I sprinted out of there, I had decided to stop off at my house before seeing Rach and lucky I did because when I went to get change I saw Rachel curled up on my bed wearing one of my McKinley Titans shirts, it looked like she had been crying I noticed a small black suitcase with gold stars on it just near my door. I walked over to my bed kicking off my shoes as I went and expertly sending a quick text to the girls letting them know that Rach was ok and laid next to her.

**Rachel's Point of View**

I heard Noah's truck pull up but I couldn't bring myself to get up and go greet him, I knew he'd come up here first anyway. I heard the door open and then after a few seconds the bed shift with his weight as he laid down next to me circling his arms around me and bringing me closer to his chest which I happily accepted. We laid like that for a while before he decided to break the silence.

"Babe what happened and how did you get here?" he asked me his voice full of concern

"My mum no Shelby showed up today she's the new English teacher, I just couldn't go Noah I tried I did but my legs had other plans and took me to the bathroom where San and I talked for the rest of the lesson but Figgins had told Aunt Sue about my skipping English and then Aunt Sue started yelling and she told me to apologized and I said no and drove out of there to my house and walked here" I explained to him with my head buried into his chest

"Oh that explains the no car, everyone was worried especially after they found out Shelby was back you know because of what she did and what her actions caused last time" he said and then continued "Oh babe I saw your bag did you want to stay here for a while? My ma won't mind she loves you"

"Yes please if it's not too much trouble" I said and smiled, I was glad he didn't bring up Shelby again. His mum was fine with me staying for a couple of nights and offered up the guest room, I politely declined asking if I could stay in Noah's room with the door open of course and she immediately agreed even saying the door could remain closed if that made me more comfortable I thanked her and went to do my homework I tried to convince Noah to do his but he managed to distract me and I never ended up finishing my own.

The next morning Noah drove me to school and I had English again that day and was not looking forward to, I went back to avoiding my aunt but it was harder than normal because I wasn't only avoiding her but Shelby too, I would not let myself get trapped like yesterday. But unfortunately I forgot to account for cheerios practice and I could tell she was still mad from the day before and my not coming home last night, the practice went by peacefully and I managed to escape before she could ask me to stay back luckily San realized I didn't want to deal with aunt Sue yet and distracted her long enough for me to escape. I didn't have to deal with Shelby until just third period; first up I had to endure through Spanish with Schuester. I walked in the room just as the bell went and took my seat at back with Q, San and Britt.

"You're on time for a change" Santana joked

"Ha-ha very funny you know I haven't been late for ages" I retorted, we stopped talking when Mr. Schue began droning on about today's lesson, half way through the lesson I was sick of it he kept sending me glares as if I had betrayed the club or something. When Shelby entered the room to speak with Mr. Schue I abruptly left the room.

"Rachel you can't just leave!" he yelled after me I just waved him off and kept walking before I left I saw my three friends exchange worried looks. It was Britt who followed me but she grabbed a bathroom pass on her way out though, a lot of people would think San would be the one to follow but Britt was good with people she may not be book smart but she was people smart. This time I went to the auditorium it used to be my favorite place but lately it wasn't too many memories of glee, bad memories.

"Rach do you want to talk?" Britt asked walking to the stage to join me, we were sitting on the edge dangling our legs she left me some space but I closed the gap and rested my head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around mine.

"I don't want to see her Britt, it hurts too much she left me twice and now she's back and Aunt Sue is punishing me because I can't stand to be in the same room as her" I told her she was playing with the ends of my hair soothingly

"Don't worry Rachie, I'll protect you and so will Lord Tubbington" she said with a serious look on her face I had to smile, she was crazy about her cat.

"Thanks Britt-Britt" I told her, we had cute nicknames for each other she was the only one who called me Rachie and I'd call her Britt-Britt occasionally if I was really upset I'd call her Britt-tee but that wasn't very often. We talked about clothes and cheerios for ten more minutes before we decided it was safe to go back. Normally only her and San would be the only ones to link pinkies but as we walked back to class she linked with me.

"Nice of you girls to come back, that is unacceptable" Mr. Schue said and I groaned when I saw that Shelby hadn't left, Britt put the bathroom pass back on Mr. Schue's desk and skipped back to her seat but turned when she saw my hesitation to enter the room fully and skipped back to me and re-linked our pinkies.

"Come on Rachie" she whispered and tugged on my pinkie to try to force me into my seat I reluctantly went with her and re-took my seat. Shelby and Mr. Schue began whispering again, five minutes later Mr. Schue excused his self-saying that Ms. Corcoran would be supervising the class while he was gone and that we must behave he eyed me when he said that and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, lets continue reading from the passage, any volunteers?" she asked and when no one replied she decided to pick "Rach, would you like to start?" She asked and three pairs of eyes looked at me to see my reaction.

"I would not and it's Rachel, only my friends call me Rach" I told her, venom evident in my tone

"Fine then Rachel, please read the passage" She asked again but this time it wasn't a question

"Like I said Ms. Corcoran I do not wish to" I told her again, Britt leaned over and whispered in my ear

"Rachie be careful she is a teacher"

"I'm not asking now read the passage" she said her voice rising slightly

"Fine" I muttered and began to read the passage, when I was done I crossed my arms and glared at her

"Thank you, now Mr. Schue would like you to break up into groups and discuss what you just read" Ms. Corcoran said, I paired with San, Britt and Q instead of discussing what we were meant to the topic turned to a party one of the cheerios was throwing this weekend.

"So are we going?" Quinn asked I guess still remembering what happened after my party

"I'm keen" I told them and they all looked at me warily

"R remembers what happened last time your mum was here and you started partying all the time. Is this because her return is jogging old memories?" San asked

"No it's not San, I just want to have a good time and it's just one party" I told her

"Let Rachie go, we'll be with her" Britt-Britt said and I smiled at her, we talked about what to wear for the next 20 minutes well until Shelby came over and then our group went silent.

"How's it going?" Ms. Corcoran asked

"Very well" Quinn answered for us

"What were you discussing then?" Ms. Corcoran continued, San started rambling on in Spanish but she still didn't leave. I muttered something about going to the bathroom and got up to take the pass as I was nearly out the door Mr. Schue came back.

"And where are you going Rachel?" he asked

"The bathroom" I replied and tried to keep walking

"Did you get permission from Ms. Corcoran?

"Yup" I said and tried to move past him

"Actually she didn't" she had to butt in

"Well since you're not my mother I don't need your permission" I sneered; I could see the shocked looks on my friends faces. I rushed down the hall my cheerio skirt swishing as I went. Once again I found myself in the auditorium this time I decided to sing to try get my emotions out.

_Sometimes I think about you_

_Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking bout me_

_And would you even recognize_

_The woman that your little girl has grown up to be_

_Cause I look in the mirror and all I see_

_Are your brown eyes looking back at me?_

_They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all_

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California_

_There's sunny skies as far I can see_

_If you ever come back home to Lima_

_I wonder what you'd say to me_

_I think about how it ain't fair_

_That you weren't there to braid my hair_

_Like mothers do_

_You weren't around to cheer me on_

_Help me dress for my high school prom_

_Like mothers do_

_Did you think I didn't need you here_

_To hold my hand_

_To dry my tears_

_Did you even miss me through the years at all_

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California_

_There's sunny skies as far I can see_

_If you ever come back home to Lima_

_I wonder what you'd say to me_

_Forgiveness is such a simple word_

_But it's so hard to do when you've been hurt_

_Oh, I hear the weather's nice in California_

_And just in case you're wondering about me_

_From now on I won't be in Lima_

_Your little girl is off_

_Your little girl is off_

_Your little girl is off to New York_

I sung my heart out in this song, it expressed all of my emotions, I had thought I was alone but turns out somehow Noah had known I'd be here, at least it wasn't my aunt who found me or else se may know what went down. I had started crying again by the end of the song, I started to wipe my tears.

"Britt said you'd be here" Noah said confirming what I already knew, Britt-tee was great like that I didn't say anything I just stood there until he came up and wrapped his arms around me. "I heard what happened are you ok? That song was some powerful stuff" he said

"I'm fine really" I said and smiled at him, unfortunately before we got out to lunch Figgins came in.

"Miss Berry, my office now!" he yelled, great just what my life needed I slowly followed Figgins to his office.


	5. Party

**Chapter five (Party)**

I took the seat across from Figgins and patiently waited for him to address me.

"Miss Berry this is the second time in two days it will not be tolerated this is your first official warning, if it happens again it will be detention" he said

"Sorry sir it won't happen again. I'm just a little stressed at the moment" I told him practically lying through my teeth

"Good we don't want a repeat of last year" he told me and said I was free to go

Noah was waiting outside the office for me with the girls, I told them what Figgins had just told me and we went to lunch. The rest of the day went by uneventful to avoid trouble I went to the nurse's office during English and when Aunt Sue came to check if I was ok I pretended I was sleeping, I still didn't want to deal with her. Once the bell rang to single the end of English I got up and left telling the nurse I was feeling much better.

For the rest of the week I stayed at Noah's well until Friday when Aunt Sue insisted I come home she showed up at Noah's and practically dragged me kicking and screaming out back to my house. We had a small fight right outside the Puckermans house.

"I gave you your space now you're coming home" she told me firmly

"No. I don't want to. I gave you my car keys, phone and iPod just like you said I had to and I haven't even watched TV." I yelled back, this is how our argument went until she finally had enough and picked me up and put me in the car like I was a little kid, it was humiliating. So I spent Friday night at home, talking to my Aunt occasionally, she did give me my phone and car back since I had the decency to give them to her. I think she knew I needed my space and she actually respected that even though I still refused to tell her why I skipped English. We were eating dinner in silence until I decided to break it.

"Am I still grounded?" I asked tentatively

"Well the week is up and I did give you your stuff back, so I guess you're not grounded anymore" Aunt Sue answered with caution

"Ok cool I'm going to be hanging out with the girls Saturday and I'm staying the night at either Quinn or Britt's" I told not asked her

"Is there a party?" she asked

"Nope, my friends aren't ready to run that many laps again" I answered

"Ok then, oh I heard what happened in Spanish, though I don't approve of skipping I do understand your need to be away from that curly haired man, I don't trust a man with curly hair" she said and I actually laughed at her distaste for Mr. Schue I was pretty sure I could punch Mr. Schue and she'd congratulate me. For the rest of dinner we talked about school and cheerios carefully avoiding anything to do with English.

The next morning I woke up early and packed for the sleepover tonight we had decided to stay at Britt's since her parents were out of town for the weekend. Once I was done I went to cook breakfast before I left. I called out to Aunt Sue as I was leaving telling her I would be at Britt's and if I wasn't there we'd be at the movies or something, really we'd be at the party, I had dressed in short denim shorts and a red tank top. I went straight to Britt's I was thinking of going to Noah's first but thought he would want some space from me, after all I spent practically all week with him. I let myself into Britt's housing knowing she'd still be asleep, I had a habit of letting myself into my friends' houses not that they minded. I walked up to Britt's room and saw her curled up in her bed with Lord Tubbington at the end, I climbed in next to her and she rolled closer it was just how our friendship was at first Santana was jealous but now she knows it's just how we were. I woke Britt up accidently after my reoccurring dream of my mum abandoning me.

"Shh, Rachie its ok" Britt-tee said, pulling me closer into her just like Noah does "What's wrong?"

"She left me Britt-tee" I sobbed, I hated these dreams and I hated looking so weak but it was ok when I was with Britt, the others were good when I was like this but Britt-tee was the best, she always knew what to say.

"It was just a dream Rachie and remember your better without her" Britt-tee cooed in my ear

"I know" I sniffled and curled in closer, Britt-tee continued to rub my back and stroke my hair; tonight I would forget all about Shelby. Britt and I spent the remained of our time alone together watching movies.

Around 5pm Quinn and Santana came over so we could start getting ready, the party didn't start for another three hours but we weren't showing up until 9pm cause no one cool gets there before nine. The first hour was spent showering and lounging around; in the second hour we started to seriously get ready. I had chosen a simple black strapless dress that was just above my mid thighs and paired it with matching heels, Santana has decided to wear black skinny jeans with a red halter top, Quinn was wearing a modest white dress and Brittany was dressed in a high waist skirt and a three-quarter black shirt. Once we had done our hair and make-up were ready to go and Noah had just shown up, we were taking Quinn's car as she was the designated driver for the night.

"Looking good ladies" Noah said as we got into Q's car

"Thanks" Britt replied

"You look the best" he whispered in my ear

"Thanks" I giggled. The party was in full swing when we got there I went straight for the alcohol. I was on my forth cup within 10 minutes, the others were still on their first and was staring at me in shock, I was never a heavy drinker; well recently that it.

"R, don't you think you should slow down?" She asked

"Nope" I popped the P, downing my drinking before dragging Noah to the makeshift dance floor. In the next thirty minutes I had lost count of how much I'd had to drink.

"Party girl Rachel is back" I heard one of the other cheerios say and it was followed with a chorus of 'yeahs' everyone in the room seemed glad that party Rachel was back well all but four.

"Rachel, slow down we've only been here for quarter of an hour and you're already drunk!" Q told me but I ignored her I was here to have a good time. At ten-thirty my friends still weren't drunk, Britt and San were usually one of the first with Noah not that far behind. I was seductively dancing with Noah in the middle of the room, grinding up against him which earned me a few wolf whistles from the on lookers. The dancing turned into a make out session in. The growing crowd was hollering around us wonder how far we'd go while they were still in the room, of course we didn't go all the way with others still in the room. San and Q had tried many times to get me to stop drinking but they soon figured out every time they told me to stop I'd go get another drink. Britt and Noah were the only ones who didn't try to stop me, I was about to start a game of beer pong when Britt walked up to me.

"Rachie come to the bathroom with me" she said

"O-kaay" I slurred, definitely a sign of being drunk that and not being able to walk straight, when we were in the bathroom Britt decided to talk me turns out she really didn't have to go to the bathroom.

"Rachie, I'm all for having a good time but are you only doing this because of your mum's return?" she asked me, I could always be honest with Britt

"Britt-tee it's not just that, I just really need a night out to forget my weeks troubles" I told her and she smiled leading me back to the party. Some of the party goers had decided to make good use of the pool I thought it was a brilliant idea and was about to jump in and join them when Noah stopped me.

"Babe, you don't really want to ruin your dress with the chlorine do you?" he asked and I really didn't

"No" I said quietly and then had an idea, I was about to take off my dress but he stopped me

"Nuh-uh no one else here gets to see what's under that dress unless you're in your swimmers" Noah said while smirking, I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest "Aw babe don't be like that we can go swimming at Brittany's if you want" he told me and I grinned and started dragging him to the door.

"Come on lets go" I yelled

"Kay babe just let me get the girls" he said and disappeared, while I was waiting I decided to go get another drink, by time they'd come back I'd had five more drinks.

"Come on lets go" Quinn said and led the way to her car once we were back at Britt's I ran to the pool

"Someone watch her!" I heard Quinn yelling, Noah followed closely behind me I was struggling opening to pool gate.

"Noah help its stuck" I whined and he easily opened that gate with a chuckle "Thanks!" I said and gave him a swift peek on the cheek. I quickly stripped down to just my bra and panties and bomb dived in; I splashed around for a while before I got bored. "I'm hungry Noah!" I whined and added after a moment thought "And cold" I held my hands out and he expertly lifted me out of the pool and wrapped me in a fluffy towel.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked as he led me back inside, San had taken my dress upstairs to Britt's room, I thought for a moment before answering.

"Chinese!" I yelled excitedly "Oh and ice-cream!" I giggled

"I want ice-cream too" Britt added

"Britt-tee" I yelled and launched my dripping self at her, they had all changed out of there party clothes

"Ok then, Q can you drive me? I didn't drink much but…" he trailed of Q sighed but reluctantly agreed.

"Wait! I'm coming" I yelled and quickly ran upstairs to get dressed; I threw on Noah's football jersey with a pair on tights and flew back downstairs and jumped into the car. "Everyone didn't have to come" I said in a childish voice.

"It's for the best R. You're a bit of a handful when you're drunk" San said and I pouted. We arrived at the shops and ordered the Chinese before going into the supermarket in search for ice-cream. I was standing in the ice-cream section trying to choose, I had finally settled on chocolate and went to grab the last one in my favorite brand but someone else beat me to it and that someone was Shelby; which I didn't realize until after my small tantrum. When the ice-cream was taken I closed the small gap between Britt and myself.

"Britt-tee someone took my ice-cream" I complained

"Why don't you pick another flavor then?" she said

"But I want chocolate" I whined again, tears filling my eyes, Britt quickly grabbed the others who looked confused as to why I was almost crying

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked confused

"I want chocolate" I said quietly

"Get another flavor" Q said and my bottom lip started to tremble

"Let's go sort this out sweetie" San said and grabbed my hand walking me over to the lady who stole my ice-cream, she was always sweet when it came to me especially when I was drunk well once I left the party "Excuse me but I believe you stole her ice-cream" Santana said and I smiled brightly thinking I was going to get my ice-cream

"I didn't steal anyone's ice-cream" the lady said still not turning to face us

"She did San!" I whined "that was my ice-cream!" when the lady heard my voice she spun around

"Rachel?" she questioned, clearly surprised to see me there and I guess she didn't totally approve of my attire, it wasn't something people normally wore out, and I was shocked why did she have to be here, when she saw that it really was me she said "Here's your ice-cream" I didn't want to take it from her I stomped my foot and turned to San

"I don't want it anymore" I said to San

"She doesn't want it anymore" San informed her with venom in her voice

"Oh ok" Shelby said and started to turn around but something stopped her probably my childish behaviour "Have you kids been drinking?" she asked

"No" San lied the others had left to pick up the Chinese because I was taking too long to decided so they had no idea what was going on and she may have gotten away with it if I didn't start talking.

"That's none of your business!" I yelled at her

"Ok well I'm going to take that as a yes for Rachel" Shelby said

"Sanny make her leave" I whined

"R here wants you to leave, so beat it! Or I'll all Lima Heights on you" San told her firmly

"I think I need to make sure she gets home safely" Shelby said

"I don't need you! I'm fine!" I yelled, I grabbed my second choice ice-cream that was cookie'n'cream and handed it to San before running out of the shops.

**Santana's Point of View **

Rach had run out of there after Shelby refused to leave, I was concerned for her in her drunken state she shouldn't be by herself, we all learned that the hard way.

_Flash back_

_Right after Rachel joined the cheerios and her mum left again we were at someone's party, we were all sure that Rach would be fine by herself, thirty minutes after not seeing Rachel we were starting to get worried._

"_Has anyone seen R?" I asked Q, B and Puck_

"_Not in a while" Q answered and I got the same response from the others, Puck and Rachel hadn't started dating yet. Puck and I went to find her after a 15 minute search we found her making out with one of her former tormentors in one of the bedrooms by the looks of it things were getting pretty heated._

"_Puck!" I yelled while walking in to try to stop things from going any further I knew if R went all the way she'd regret it in the morning. Puck came in and pulled the guy off her, threating him to never touch her again, R had torn her dress and Puck pulled his football jersey off and handed it to her to cover her up and though he denies it I reckon it was his way off making everyone sure she was his, after all it did say Puckerman on the back._

"_What did you do that for?" R exclaimed_

"_He was all over you!" Puck growled_

"_So why do you even care! No one cares about me!" she yelled and ran out of the room_

"_I do care" Puck whispered but she had left "We have to go find her Satan" he said and we hurried out of the room, dragging Q and B with us._

"_Where are we going? And why are you shirtless?" B asked we had decided to go by car as it would be faster, especially since I was driving._

"_R has his shirt, she's a little drunk" I said and Puck explained the rest of what happened we were all on the lookout for R._

"_There she is!" Q yelled I swerved over to where she had pointed and stopped the car; Puck was out even before I shut off the engine. Q and B went to follow but I stopped them, they should be alone. I don't know what exactly happened but it ended with Puck and R coming back to the car holding hands. When I was satisfied that R was ok I drove off when I looked into my rear view mirror I saw R leaning into Pucks chest and he had his arm around her shoulder._

_End of flash back_

After that night we all tried to keep a closer eye on R especially Puck but sometimes we slipped like when she went partying by herself, thinking of this made me worry more.

"Look Ms. Corcoran R doesn't want to be near you so do us all a favor and let her be if she wants you in her life she'll come to you. Now you best beat it until before I go all Lima heights on you" I told her and ran after Rachel, I couldn't see her in the shops so I purchased the ice-cream and decided to check the bathrooms when I couldn't find her I went to get the others.

"Guys have you seen R?" I asked and thought back to that night

"We haven't seen her, we thought she was with you" Q said clearly remembering what I was, we repeated our actions of that night with Q driving instead this time and she was going to slow for me.

"Q hurry up! We have to find her!" I yelled she went a bit faster and I began explaining what happened after they left. We found her in a park not far from Britt's house sitting on a swing, at least she wasn't in trouble this time, Q pulled over the car and I told them to wait in the car while I went to talk to R.

"R? We've been worried" I said taking a seat on the swing next to her

"Sorry" she mumbled, I think she was sobering up. I looked back at the car to see Puck anxiously waiting to have his girl back with him, this night was so much like the last, and she was even in the jersey again.

"It's fine, I have the ice-cream" I told her

"Thanks" she said, still sounding sad, I got up and walked over to her swing pulling her in for a hug, she silently cried into my shoulder, I think she was hoping I wouldn't notice.

"Don't worry R, I told her to stay away unless you say otherwise" I whispered, she pulled back and pulled away "Are you ok?" I asked, she shook her head

"I want Noah" she sniffled I was actually suspecting her to want B since she was good with people but then again Puck was good with her

"Ok sweetie" I said pushing her hair off her face and taking her hand. I led her back to the car and she climbed in the back and into Pucks waiting arms, I saw the relief on his face when she held him tighter, she was practically sitting on him.

**Rachel's Point of View**

I was curled into Noah on the way back to Britt-tee's I hated the affect Shelby had on me but I couldn't help it, I'm going to blame it on the alcohol. When we got back to Britt-tee's I devoured the Chinese and ice-cream; sharing it of course. The others had decided to go to sleep after checking that I was ok, Britt-tee and San were sharing Britt's bed while Q one out of the two guest rooms, we really needed to get her a guy she was always so lonely. Noah and I were sitting on the couch he had my hands in his and was playing with them.

"Babe I'm worried about you" he said

"Don't be, I'll be fine" I said smiling at him, I crawled over into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. "Noah, can we go back to the party?" I asked him once I broke off the kiss.

"Sorry babe but no, anyway it's like 12pm" he said

"Fine" I replied and got up to go to the vacant guest room when Noah didn't move I turned around and asked "Are you coming?" he jumped up and followed me, I feel asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around me, I felt safe.

Around 2am I woke up – another nightmare – and slipped out of Noah's arms, my head was really killing me, I went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some aspirin so I would feel as bad later and went to sit out by the pool to think alone.

_Flashback_

_I had just reconnected with my mum I came home happy and immediately called my four closest friends and my ex-tormentors it was weird that we were friends but I liked it, I talked to them for an hour about how my mum wanted to meet up for dinner tomorrow night, I was so excited they warned me not to get too involved until I knew she was serious I dismissed their concerns. The next night I got all dressed up and went to Breadstix to meet her. I wait for an hour but she never showed, I went home that night and cried myself to sleep but I convinced myself that something had come up and we'd reschedule. The next day she showed up in the auditorium I was excited it proved I was right! _

"_Rach, sorry I couldn't make it last night" she started_

"_That's fine! I understand" I said happy she still wanted me_

"_This was a mistake I…_

_End of flashback_

I was brought back into the present by Noah lifting me up to sit me on his lap. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Don't cry babe" he whispered and wiped away my tears

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked him softly

"I woke up and you weren't there so I came looking for you" he replied, I snuggled closer into him

"Let's go back inside" I said and reluctantly went to get up but he scooped me up and carried me back inside.

The next morning I woke and immediately ran to the bathroom the throw up whatever was in my stomach. Quinn must have heard me and came in to pull back my hair.

"I feel terrible" I told her

"Doesn't surprise me" she chuckled "I'm surprised you don't have alcohol poisoning" she added more seriously. I spent the rest of the day sleeping my hangover off at Britt's when I left I was feeling slightly better, I was well enough to see Aunt Sue. I pulled up in my driveway and walked inside closing the door slowly so it didn't make a huge noise my head was still a little sensitive.

"How was Brittany's?" Aunt Sue asked after I greeted her

"It was good, we watched movies, ate take out, and went swimming. Noah came over for a while" I told her, all of these events did happen so I wasn't lying I just decided to leave out the party, which now I think about it I should have told her the truth especially since everyone there seemed to think party Rachel was back and it'd be all around the school.

"Sounds fun" she said and I went up to my room. The rest of my Sunday was uneventful; all I could think about was what to do about English tomorrow.


	6. Acting Out

**Disclaimer – I don't own glee**

**Chapter six (Acting out)**

I was right the news of the party had spread well not so much the party as how much I drank, I reckon they were exaggerating there was no way I drank that much. I got leering looks from several of the guys obviously remembering last year and drunken make out session or they could be remembering my not so modest dancing with Noah. Speaking of Noah I had yet to see him this morning, I didn't have time to look for him I had to get to cheerios practice. The news hadn't gotten to Aunt Sue yet and I was hoping it would stay that way, practice was demanding like always the bell signaling the start of the day went but Aunt Sue would only let those go who could do an aerial, which was San, Britt, Q, myself and three other cheerios, as we ran off to class I heard Aunt Sue yelling at the unfortunate cheerios I was glad that wasn't me. For the second time in a row I was on time for Spanish, Mr. Schue looked slightly surprised which I was offended by. 20 minutes into the lesson I got a text from Noah:

_Babe, Sue knows bout Saturday she's on a war path. I'd run if I was you. _

_Puck_

"Shit!" I said quietly but somehow Mr. Schue heard me.

"No phones in class Rachel" he said but went back to teaching, the girls looked at me expectantly

"Aunt Sue's on a war path, she knows" I whispered, each one of them looked scared still remembering the effects of my party

"Is it too late to run?" Q asked and I nodded

"Well damn I'm no pussy but Coach Sylvester scares me and I ain't a fan of running" San said, we saw Aunt Sue approaching the classroom and I actually considered running for it

"Someone lock the doors!" Q yelled as Aunt Sue approached

"Quinn I'm trying to teach, the four of you have been talking all lesson now either be quiet or leave" Mr. Schue reprised

"Just lock the door!" Q repeated no one moved in time so Ant Sue managed to get in the room she was fuming.

"There's always the windows" Britt whispered and I actually considered it, the windows weren't that high up.

"The four of you, my office now!" Aunt Sue yelled, pointing at us

"Sue you can't pull them out of the lesson" Mr. Schue exclaimed

"Shut it twinkle toes! I know about the party girls! Really after last time? And Rachel I heard how much you drank, I even saw a video" Aunt Sue yelled and when I looked confused she explained "A video of you dancing with Puck, another of you sculling 5 drinks!" oppose I didn't know any of that was on camera "Your all in so much trouble!" she raged

"You can't punish us" San said and I glared at her was she stupid!

"Oh yes I can, I have all of your parents' permission" Sue sneered "it will be worse than last time!"

"Window" I whisper to the others and they immediately understood, we all rose at the same time and a look of satisfaction crossed Aunt Sue's face and shock crossed the students. We each grabbed our bags and bolted to the windows, luckily for us they were opened we dived out of them and ran for it.

"Get back here!" we heard Aunt Sue yell but we kept running, we had made it to the 7/11 up the road which was a stupid move since we ran into Quinn's mum, turns out Aunt Sue wasn't joking about having called their parents already.

"Aren't you girls meant to be in school?" Ms. Fabray asked, clearly angry, when no one replied she dragged the four of us out to her car and drove us back to school. We walked back into school but didn't dare going back to Spanish, turns out Figgins had heard about our little escape and we were summoned to his office.

We took seats in the reception area all of us silently praying Aunt Sue wasn't called up as well. It was lunch time so many students were passing the office snickering as they went, Noah walked by a smirked at us.

"That was pretty badass, Jew fro got it on tape" he said walking past

"Girls come in" Figgins said and we all got up and silently forwarded into his office "Miss Berry I thought I warned you about getting into more trouble. And you three I expect better from you, your all captains of the cheerios, Miss Fabray and Miss Pierce this is your first official warning don't let it happen again. As for Miss Berry and Miss Lopez I have warned you several times so I'm going to have to suspend you for three days" he concluded

"WAIT!" San and I yelled at the same time

"I've warned you several times" he said

"Actually you've only warned me once so I still have two more warnings well one now" I informed him

"Yeah and this would be my second warning too" San said satisfied with herself

"Oh... Well... I'll have to give you all detention for skipping" he stuttered

"Actually we didn't skip we ran" Britt said and Figgins looked confused

"Yeah she's right. Mr. Schue gave us permission to leave" Q said and I smiled yup we were so getting out of this.

"I highly doubt he gave you permission" he said

"He said and I quote 'Quinn I'm trying to teach, the four of you have been talking all lesson now either be quiet or leave' and we decided to take the second option" Quinn said

"Uh... well... This time I'll let you go on a technicality" Figgins said dismissing us, we walked out of the office and scurried down the hall to the cafeteria keeping our eyes out for Aunt Sue on the way.

"We got lucky" I said to the girls upon entering the cafeteria

"Yeah now let's lay low" Quinn replied

"You're forgetting one important thing Q" San said

"What's that?" Quinn asked confused

"Cheerios practice after lunch" San said and Q paled

"Oh I forgot about that" Q said, she looked gloomy for the rest of lunch

"What happened with Figgins?" Noah asked us

"Well let's just say we got off" I told him grinning and Noah lent over to kiss me

"That's badass babe" he said

"Yup I guess your rubbing off on me" I said smiling, we talked for the rest of lunch when the bell went us four cheerleaders groaned, it was time to face the music.

We dragged our feet to the football field where all the juniors that were in cheerio's had additional practice instead of gym. The rest of the team was already there and warming up Aunt Sue death glared us as we joined everyone in warming up.

"Break off into groups and works on your aerials, if you passed last time assist the pathetic ones who couldn't manage." Aunt Sue yelled at everyone since all of us passed we planned to help the others but my Aunt had a different idea. "B, Q, S and R here now." she yelled leaving no room for discussion. We slowly made our way over to her; I could see the anger boiling.

"What happened Saturday?" she screamed

"We went to one of the cheerios party, we are captains we are expected to attend" San answered

"Ok I understand that but you lied about it and there was no need to get wasted, Rachel why would you even drink that much! Have you ever heard of alcohol poisoning? And you three didn't you at least try to stop her?" she asked

"They did try to stop me and Noah did too but I wouldn't listen. I needed to get away from reality" I mumbled

"Well young lady that just isn't good enough and guess what next period where you had glee you will be with me" Aunt Sue glared evilly at me

"I can't, I rejoined glee" I lied, I wasn't joining again but if it got me out of punishment I was all for it

"I can tell your lying, this isn't up for discussion" she said firmly I sighed and went to help the others. When practice was over I said my goodbyes and joined Aunt Sue in her office.

For the first ten minutes we sat there glaring at each other before finally Aunt Sue broke the silence.

"Rachel this behaviour is not acceptable" she lectured "Now today you'll be running errands for me as a part of your punishment. Here are some letters I want deliver to different teachers." She handed me a stack of letter probably all full of insults. The first letter was to Mr. Schue I walked to the choir room and found it empty so I tried the auditorium which is where I found New Direction rehearsing a new number with Mercedes as lead, they didn't sound as good without me. I politely waited until they had finished the number but before I could even state why I was here Mercedes stated talking.

"Spy! Spy!" she screamed I just rolled my eyes and walked towards the stage

"She's not a spy" Santana and Noah yelled back at the same time

"How'd you escape?" Quinn asked

Brittany added "Are you magical?" I laughed a bit at her conclusion but shook my head

"Unfortunately I haven't escaped I'm running errands as punishment which is why I'm here" I glared at Mercedes then continue "Here Mr. Schuester it's from Coach Sylvester" I handed him the note and walked out of the auditorium. I delivered all the letters but one, the one to Ms. Corcoran. I debated throwing it out and returning to my Aunts office but she'd probably figure it out especially if something important was in this envelop, unfortunately for me Shelby didn't have a class right now which meant I might be forced to talk to her. I knocked on her office and waited patiently for a reply.

"Come in" Shelby called and I opened the door

"Here is a letter from Coach Sylvester" I said while stepping closer to her desk

"Thank you. Rachel can we talk about what happen Saturday night?" She asked

"I guess but only for a few minutes I have places to be" I replied coldly I didn't really want to be doing it but Aunt Sue wasn't in the best mood and I wanted to avoid being with her at least if Shelby hurt me San would go all Lima Heights.

"I'm sorry about leaving you and then coming back like this but I want to have a proper relationship with you" Shelby started I couldn't believe her last year I wasn't good enough for her and now she wanted me "Just give me another chance" she begged

"Last year I wasn't good enough for you and now you suddenly expect me to accept you? I was ready last year but you turned me down! I asked you to come teach at McKinley but you rejected me!"

"I'm here now, one more chance that all I ask" she pleaded

"Fine. One more" I relented I did still want a mum

"Thank you so much Rachel you won't regret it, I won't take up much more of your time but I have been asked to start up another glee club here by Sugar Monatta's father she didn't get into New Directions but her father is paying a lot of money for her to be in a glee club director by me. Did you want to join I understand if you don't" Shelby said this Sugar girl must be terrible if she couldn't get into New Directions

"Ok I'll so it" I said smiling my mother actually wanted a relationship with me I know a few days ago I was crying because of her but I have always wanted a mum. She smiled at me as I left her office, I went back to Aunt Sue to let her know I had delivered all the letters like she asked she had seemed to have calmed down a bit. I told her I was joining Shelby Corcoran's glee club and she didn't seem to be surprised.

"Rachel I suspected this was the reason for your behaviour I just didn't want to say anything of course you aren't off the hook but your punishment is simply no car for a week" Aunt Sue said and I stood there in shock

"So you don't mind?" I asked

"Not at all I give you my blessing to get to know your mother but if she hurts you I will step in" she said firmly and then added with a chuckle "Good luck getting your friends to be do understanding" I hadn't thought about hat yet

"Thanks" I groaned and went to lunch to tell my friends the news

"You what!" Noah yelled

"Joined Shelby's glee club" I calmly replied

"Rach she hurt you so bad what if that happens again?" he asked me Britt, Q and San sat silently watching the scene unfold

"Well then that's my problem isn't it?" I snapped "Aunt Sue doesn't mind so neither should you" I yelled and stormed out of the cafeteria I considered driving off but then I remembered I didn't have the keys anymore and I was trying to stay on Aunt Sue's good side.

**Quinn's Point of View**

"Don't worry Puck I have a plan but I'm not sure you're going to like it" I told him

"What is it?" he asked

"Well what is we joined this new glee club to watch out for her and there's a bonus of no more Schuester" I said and waited for a reply

"Ok Q that's a good idea now I should go find Rach" Puck walked out to find Rachel, I nervously waited for the others response

"We're in Q. Let's go find Ms. Corcoran" Santana said and Brittany enthusiastically nodded her head. We knocked on Ms. Corcoran's office and waited for a reply when we heard it I opened the door

"We want to join your glee club" I told her she looked at us suspiciously, especially Santana

"We gots to protect R. No offense but you left her in pretty bad shape last year how could you tell her you didn't love her and it was a mistake!" Santana said and Shelby looked guilty

"I didn't mean it and she has agreed to let me in her life so yes you can all join we meet after school on the days you don't have cheerios and in the period you glee in now" Shelby said, we nodded out heads and left the office to go tell Rachel the good news.

**Let me know what you think I'm open to suggestions of what you want to happen.**


	7. Trouble Tones

**AN/ I don't own glee**

**Chapter Seven (The Trouble Tones) **

I was glad Quinn, Santana and Brittany had joined trouble tones it meant we had four girls that could actually sing, turns out Sugar sounds worse than a cat dying to make up the required twelve members we recruited cheerios with threats of putting them at the bottom of the pyramid all they had to do was dance and mime in the background, most of them could sing decently. We were preparing a number to show New Directions none of them but Noah knew about the trouble tones they all thought that since I quit the other cheerios went with me when really they had defected. We had chosen to sing 'what doesn't kill you' by Kelly Clarkson since it fitted well with our situation no matter what insults they threw at us we would always come out stronger. We got Shelby to tell New Directions to meet us in the auditorium after school when glee rehearsed as they all filed in the band started playing I saw some of them looking confused.

_**Santana: **__You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleepin' here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

_And do the things I want_

_**Brittany: **__You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_**Trouble Tones: **__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_**Rachel: **__You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me, but you see_

_**Trouble Tones: **__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_**Quinn: **__Thanks to you I've got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted _

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me _

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning _

_In the end..._

_**Trouble Tones: **__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

The New Directions were stunned the only one who bothered to clap was Noah, Mike and Matt.

"What is going on?" Mr. Schue asked dumbly

"Isn't it obvious? This in McKinley's new show choir and your competition at sectionals" Shelby replied

"Rachel how could you do this to us?" Mr. Schue asked

"How could I do this? How could you let everyone constantly pick on me! I left your club ages ago" I was outraged

"She only joined them because her mums the coach, she knows she'll be getting all the solo's now" Mercedes said on her way out before I could respond Shelby did.

"Mercedes Rachel will be getting solo's because she's good not because she's my daughter and as you can just see I have four main singers." Shelby said and ushered us out of the auditorium.

That night I had decided to go over to Noah's after cheerio's practice Aunt Sue had granted me permission to go but I had to be back in time for dinner at eight, unfortunately me I was so tired after cheerios I feel asleep while watching the movie Noah had chosen, he had fallen asleep too, I woke up three hours later at 9 pm I was one hour late.

"Noah! Wake up" I shook him roughly "Aunt Sue is going to kill me!"

"What?" he said groggily

"I was meant to be home an hour ago!" I scrambled to get my stuff together

"Shit" he mumbled and quickly grabbed his car keys to drive me home, he drove into the driveway where an unfamiliar car was parked. "Who's that?"

"I have no idea but let's go find out" I said we walked into my house and saw Aunt Sue sitting in the living room with her arms crossed angrily across from her was Shelby who was mimicking Aunt Sue's position.

"Where have you been? I expected you home an hour ago!" Aunt Sue yelled

"I feel asleep. I was really tired after cheerios and feel asleep and then Noah feel asleep to" I honestly said

"I'm sorry but that's not good enough. Rachel you've been breaking the rules a lot lately. I even invited your mother over for dinner" Aunt Sue said

"I'm telling the truth!" I said

"She really is coach Sylvester" Noah backed me up

"Regardless for the remainder of this week you will be coming straight home after school, glee or cheerios and while I'm away this week for the cheerleading coach conference you will be staying with your mother" she commanded, this wasn't fair!

"Can't I stay at a friend?" I asked looking at Noah

"No and if by friend you meant your boyfriend definitely not" She answered

"It's not like I haven't stayed over his place before. But what about San's, Britt's or Q's?" I asked before Aunt Sue could reply Shelby butted in.

"You slept over your boyfriends!" she exclaimed

"Yes when I wasn't speaking to my Aunt I stayed at his until she dragged me back to my house" I stated simply

"Ok I hope she lectured you on how inappropriate that was" I nodded my head "Are these the same girls on the trouble tones and the ones I found you intoxicated?" I nodded again "I see"

"Sorry R but I'm not letting you stay at one of the girls every time lately you end up at a party. It's settled you're staying with Shelby now I leave tomorrow morning so go pack you're going home with her tonight and she knows all the rules" Aunt Sue said and I trudged up the stairs to pack. I put everything I'd need for the week in my medium star suitcase and brought it downstairs.

"Can I at least have my car for the week" I asked

"Sorry kido but you are being punished. I'll see you when I get back" I left the house with Noah and Shelby and loaded my suitcase into the trunk of Shelby's car; I waved to Noah as he pulled out of the driveway.

The night was awkward to say the least I spent most of it sleeping in the guest room; I rode to school with Shelby and immediately went to meet the girls when we arrived at school. I explained to them the events of last night, they were unsure of me spending the week at Shelby's but I assured them it would be ok and if it wasn't I would call one of them. During glee rehearsal we were asked to meet in the auditorium by the New Directions. We took our seats and watched them perform 'I can't go for that/your making my dreams come true' it was a particularly horrible performance.

"We are still better than you" Finn said once they had finished

"If you think that's better Orca you must be tone deaf" Santana remarked, Finn looked slightly confused

"Admit it Satan we are better you all might as well come crawling back" Finn still wasn't getting the point

"When I get really pissed off, Santana gets taken over by my other evil personality. I call her Snix. Her wrath of words is called Snix juice. No you best be leaving we needs this room to rehearse" San said and New Directions quickly left not risking the wrath of Santana. We rehearsed for the remainder of the hour, unlike New Directions we were already rehearsing for sectionals. Shelby was a pretty demanding coach we rehearsed nonstop and she wanted no expected us back there in the afternoon; we had this in the bag.

**Sorry it's short but I'm not sure where to go from this. Ideas will be appreciated! I have some ideas but they just can't happen yet. Review!**


	8. Family Dinner

**AN: Thanks to everyone who review, sorry that this chapter is short but that's all I could think of I'm having writers block I think, if anyone has any ideas on where to go next I would really appreciated, it could just be an event you would like to occur or something happening to Rachel or one of the characters. I want to end this around either sectionals or nationals depending on if I have many ideas. Since this story is called secrets I think I should have some more what are your thoughts?**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**I don't own glee **

**Chapter Eight (Family dinners)**

Staying with Shelby didn't get any less awkward, on the second day things were still tense. She was sticking by Aunt Sue's rules of no car and she took it further with no friends over and I could visit and definitely no boyfriend. She stipulated these rules as soon as I got to her house; at least I was allowed all of my devices. As soon as she pulled up in the garage I was out of the car and into the house, I guess I wasn't be fair to her but I really wanted to go out with Noah which I could have been doing if Aunt Sue had let me stay with one of the girls.

"Rachel" Shelby knocked on my room? I wasn't sure if it was mine or just a guest room

"Yeah?" I answered

"Come down stairs when you're done" she said, I heard her footsteps on the stairs I put my stuff away before following her. She was sitting down on the lounge waiting for me. "Rachel I know your upset because I didn't let you go out with Noah and I've said no hanging out after school this week but I just want to bond with you" she said once I had seated

"It's fine I get it and I guess I get to hang out with the girls at cheerios and glee practice but I barely get to hang with Noah" I sighed

"I know buts it's only for a week, now how about we go out for dinner?"

"That sounds like a good idea" I had a plan, I was going to get to hang out with Noah after all if things went my way.

"How about Breadstix?" I agreed and went up to shower and change, before getting into the shower I sent Noah a text.

**Noah,**

**Meet me at Breadstix at 7pm, Shelby's taking me there for dinner come with your mum and sister so we can meet up**

**Rachel ***

By time I had finished in the shower Noah had replied.

**Rach,**

**Sure thing babe see ya soon ;)**

**Puck**

I smiled at his reply and picked out a strapless above the knee black dress with matching heels. It was only 6 pm so I decided to lightly curl my hair and apply some light make up.

"Rachel are you ready!" Shelby up the stairs

"Yeah" I yelled back, grabbing my clutch bag that contained my phone, wallet and gloss. The drive to the restaurant was silent when we were nearly there I got a text from Noah.

**Rach,**

**We're here text me when you're here so I can accidently run into you before we are seated at tables**

**Puck**

I sent a quick reply explaining we were almost there, as we were making our way to the entrance Alison Puckerman came running up to me.

"Rachie!" she squealed, I lifted her up for a hug

"Hey Ali, this is my mother Shelby, Shelby this is Alison" I said, Alison was a shy girl it took her ages to get use to me she was only eight years old, Ali hid her face in my hair, I was still holding her.

"It's nice to meet you Alison" Shelby said in a gentle tone "How do you know her?" she asked looking directly at me

"Hi, you can call me Ali" Ali shyly said, Shelby smiled at her, then looked back at me waiting for an answer.

"Well she's Noah's little sister" I replied nonchalant, surprise crossed her face

"I didn't think he had a sister…" she trailed off "wait is he here?" she glared at me, I shrugged my shoulders

"Yes and so is my mummy" Ali spoke up in her adorable voice

"Really where?" I put my acting skills to use and pretended to scan the crowd for him, just as I stopped scanning for him Mrs. Puckerman came up to us, Ali smiled at her mum from my arms she was lucky she was light.

"Hello Rachel I haven't seen you in a while" Mrs. Puckerman greeted

"Hi Mrs. Puckerman this in my mother Shelby" I introduced the two and looked over at Noah he had made his way over to us

"Nice to meet you" Shelby replied politely

"Same here and Rachel I thought I told you to call me Sarah" I nodded so she knew I heard her, while the parents talked I chatted with Noah and Ali.

"We better go in, I'm starving" I interrupted

"Me too" Noah agreed nodding his head

"Me three" Ali giggled just wanting to be a part of it

"Fine let's go eat" Shelby said just as I thought my plan was going to fail Sarah spoke up

"Why don't we eat together? This way we can get to know each other better" I was glad she had suggested it; it was the biggest flaw in my plan.

"I guess that would be ok" Shelby relented, we walked into Breadstix Shelby and Sarah in front with Ali who had decided to walk with her mum instead of being carried, Noah and I trailed behind he had his arm draped over my shoulder as we got to our booth I went to slide in next to Noah but Shelby stopped me and pulled me in next to her I sighed but complied at least I was across from him. Dinner went well with everyone talking; Shelby kept shooting me glares throughout dinner I think she was on to us. The evening was over and we said our goodbyes, Noah kissed me on the check before he left. Once in the car Shelby started.

"Rachel did you plan this?" she asked

"No, how could I? I only found out about dinner when we got home"

"It's just all too suspicious" at home I made the mistake of leaving my bag downstairs while I went up and changed.

When I came back downstairs I found a very angry Shelby with my phone in her hand.

"Uh-Oh" I whispered once I saw it

"Yes uh-oh indeed. Did you not want to spend time with me? I thought we agreed on trying to form a relationship" She sounded disappointed I would have preferred her to yell at me.

"Umm I wanted to spend the night with Noah and look on the bright side now you have meet his family and know he is a good person" I tried to worm my way out of trouble, she shook her head letting me know it wasn't working she pointed to the kitchen table and I went and to sit on the nearest chair.

"Nice try missy but that's not going to work, what you did was dishonest. All I want is to spend some quality time with you, now this time I'm not going to punish you but pull anything like that again and I will, now you can go do whatever you want as long as it's in this house" Shelby said, I could tell she was hurt that I didn't want to spend time with her

"Want to watch funny girl?" I asked and she grinned, nodding her head. Half way through the movie I started to get tired, with cheerios and all the extra trouble tone practice plus my homework I was exhausted, Shelby had been sitting next to me the entire time I subtly or so I thought shuffled closer to her and rested my head on her shoulder, she wrapped an arm around me and my eyes began to droop, before I knew it I was asleep.

**AN: I know it's a short chapter but I couldn't think of what to put in it, I might be ending this story soon because I can't think of where to go from here. Any ideas would be much appreciated **

**Review!**


	9. Twins?

**AN: Thanks to Princesakarlita411 for reviewing This chapters slightly longer and may seem a little random let me know what you think.**

**Chapter nine (Twins?)**

The next morning I woke up in my bed instead of on the lounge when I was little I use to love falling asleep on the lounge and waking up in bed, it made me feel magical. I went about my morning routine going for a run, showering and getting dressed in my cheerio's uniform before heading downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"Morning" Shelby greeted

"Morning" I replied buttering myself a slice of toast, breakfast was ate in silence while Shelby was upstairs showering the phone rang

"Hello" I answered

"Mum?" the girl on the other end asked

"Umm I think you have the wrong number" I replied preparing to hang up

"Ok sorry" the girl said and I hung up, not even a full minute passed before the phone rang again

"Hello Corcoran residents" I said while absentmindedly drawing

"Mum? It's Ruby" the same girl from before asked

"Like I said before wrong number" I was about to hang up and go hurry up Shelby

"No I don't! This is Ruby Corcoran, Shelby's daughter" Ruby said I was shocked I thought I was her only daughter

"She doesn't have another daughter" I yelled down the phone

"Umm actually she does, you must be Rachel and I'm guessing she hasn't told you yet…" Ruby calmly spoke

"I'll go get your mum for you" I seethed, I ran upstairs and right in to Shelby "Your daughter it on the phone" a look of surprise crossed Shelby's face "Yeah, you know the one you didn't desert" I spat with venom evident in my tone.

"Rach wait!" she tried to grab my arm to stop me from bolting

"Don't touch me" I yelled and ran from the house, grabbing my bag on the way out, since I didn't have my car keys I couldn't drive off, instead I waited until I was around the corner and called Noah.

"What's up?" he answered

"Noah, can you come pick me up?" I sniffled

"Babe what's wrong" he asked concerned, I could hear him already starting up his truck

"Nothing just need a lift, I'm around the corner from Shelby's house" I wiped away my tears but they kept coming, five minutes later he pulled up to the curb and I ran over and jumped in before he could even stop the car properly.

"What's wrong?" he asked again I shook my head and tried to stop the tears, we were half way to school then I broke down he stopped the car, and wrapped his arms around me pulling me on to his lap, rubbing comforting circles on my back "Shh…. It's going to be ok" he repeated over and over again "Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked again

"No" I sobbed "I'm fine" I wiped away my stray tears and crawled back to my seat so he could drive. He looked concerned but didn't push it. The rest of the drive was silent, I ran from the car the second the car stopped in the parking lot.

"Rach wait" I heard Noah yell, as I passed San, Q and Britt-Britt I heard them call out but I ignored them, once safely in the bathroom I locked the door and began re-applying my make-up. The warning bell went and I confidently walked the halls to my first class which was English with San and unfortunately Shelby. I did think of just skipping class but I chose to go it's not like she could bring it up during class. Most of the class was already seated I silently slipped into my seat next to Santana, Shelby looked relived that I showed up she tried catching my attention but I looked away which Santana noticed.

_What did she do? –S _

_Nothing to worry about – R* _

_Bull 1__st__ Puck picked you up instead of Shelby taking you which I know is a rule, 2__nd__ you ran out of his car obviously you'd been crying, 3__rd__ you blew us all of this morning and you have never done that and lastly you are completely ignoring her, you do know we have Trouble Tones this afternoon – S _

_It's nothing and maybe Noah did something – R*_

_Lies – S _

_My point – R*_

That was the last note we sent I could see that she was slightly confused, I could see Shelby eyeing us off but she didn't reprimand us for the note passing. I was out of there like a bat out of hell as soon as the bell went. I spent most of lunch in solitude I knew I couldn't go to the choir room or auditorium since that's the first place people would look so I chose the library knowing that they wouldn't expect me to be in here and I was pretty certain that Noah had no idea where the library even was. Turns out I was mistaken all four of them showed up in the library which gave the librarian quite a shock I don't think that many cheerios have ever been in the library at one time.

"Rachie don't you like us anymore" Britt asked she looked so sad

"Of course I do" I pulled her in for a hug

"Why won't you talk to us then?" she asked not releasing from the hug

"It's nothing I'll be fine, I promise" I told her, not wanting to discuss the fact that I have a sister

"Can we talk somewhere else this place is creeping me out" Noah said and I laughed slightly

"Sure" I said grabbing his hand.

The rest of the day went well but I hadn't been to Trouble Tones rehearsal yet, I think Quinn knew I was considering bailing but she wasn't going to allow it, she linked our arms and all but dragged me into the auditorium for rehearsal.

"Let's begin with vocal warm ups, is everyone here?" Shelby asked just as we walked on stage

"Are now" Quinn said smiling while I glared

"Ok then, lets begin" after we finished warming up we ran through some songs that we were considering for sectionals, then we moved on to the choreography "Sugar you're a beat behind" Shelby stated, Sugar being the only non-cheerio had a disadvantage "That's enough for today everyone good work" everyone started to collect their things, I hadn't taken anything out so all I had to do was grab my bag and head for the door "Rachel wait, we need to talk" she said as I went for the door

"Well I'm busy" I replied walking out of the auditorium, I heard footsteps following me so I picked up the pace I only needed to make it to the football field where the team was practicing so I could get a lift home and by this I don't mean Shelby's.

"Rach hold up" I heard San yell, I slowed down marginally and she ran to catch up with me she linked arms with me "Where are you heading?" she asked

"Football field" I replied

"Rach do I need to go all Lima Heights on Shelby?" she sounded serious

"No, I'm perfectly fine" I gave her one of my show smile hoping she'd believe it was real

"Nice try I can tell when you're faking it but anyway what should we do this weekend?" I was gratefully she dropped it

"Well how about a party aren't your parents going away? If not my house is free"

"I don't know about that. Let me think about it kay?" I nodded my head; she followed me to the football field, where they were just finishing up practice

"You know I don't really want to spend the night in an empty house, can I stay at yours?" I asked

"Sure thing, I think my parents are already out of town" she replied

"Cool just let me stop off at Shelby's to get my things"

"I can drive you to make things easier" Santana suggested

"Uh sure I'll go tell Noah" I walked over to the locker room where I saw Noah heading before "Hey San's going to take me home since I'm staying at hers tonight, bye" I told him giving him a kiss before I returned to San. I gave her the directions to Shelby's house when we got there Shelby's car was already in the driveway as well as another car I'd never seen before.

"Whose car is that?" San asked as she parked her red convertible in front of the house

"I have no idea" I replied stepping out of the car with Santana following me "You can wait in the car"

"Nah I'd rather come with you just in case" she replied I opened the door and made a bee line for the stairs which I was successful with San was hot on my heels, I began throwing what I would need for tomorrow in my cheerio's duffle bag once I was done we both headed back downstairs.

"Where have you been? I thought you'd be home before me" Shelby was blocking the door way out of the corner of my eye I could see who I assumed to be Ruby sitting in the lounge room, she had all the same features as me.

"I told you I was busy. It's not like you care you have your precious Ruby, where has she been this week while I was staying here?" I yelled at her

"Rachel do not use that tone with me. I had her staying at a friend's house so I could bond with you before telling you, I wasn't meant to tell you yet I still haven't discussed that with your fathers" Shelby tried to explain, I had totally forgot that my dad's had lied to me as well, this information put me over the edge

"Just leave me alone!" I pushed past her running to San's car in no time we had left in no time, just as she thought her parents were gone for the rest of the week and weekend "Can we call over Britt-tee, Quinn and Noah?" I asked once at her house

"Sure, I'll call them" she went to call them, she was on the phone with Noah the longest "there all coming, Puck said there are some other people who want to see you, don't ask who cause he wouldn't say"

"Fine" I faked glared before going up to change into sweats and one of Noah's shirts I had reposed.

"Nice shirt" San commented

"Thanks"

"Uh Rach who is Ruby?" San asked after a moment's silence

"Well this morning I found out that…" there was a knock on the door "I'll get it" I jumped up and answered it

"This isn't over" she shouted from the lounge room

"What isn't over?" Quinn asked

"Nothing" I mumbled at the door stood Quinn, Britt, Noah and to my surprise Mike and Matt

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them

"Well we support your decision and want to be friends" Mike answered for both of them

"Uh ok come in Santana's in the lounge room" they all filed in and went straight to the lounge room expect Noah who closed the door but stopped in front of me

"Nice shirt babe it looks hot on you" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine

"No making out get your buts in here, we wants to order take out" San yelled

"Let's go" I dragged him to the lounge room after a quick scan of the room I noticed the Noah had taken the last seat, I was going to sit on the floor by Quinn but before I could move a pair of strong arms pulled me down on to his lap. "Hi" I giggled

"So Chinese?" Santana asked, getting a murmur of agreement from everyone

"So Rach how's the trouble tones going?" Mike asked

"Pretty good, we're going to smash you" Britt, San and Q all nodded in agreement

"Okay then" Matt laughed while we waited for the food to arrive we talked about everything from cheerleading to football carefully avoiding glee.

"Rachie how do you escape your punishment?" Britt asked

"Uh Aunt Sue's out of town and uh I have my ways" I replied not really given an answer which everyone realized but no one pushed it Santana gave me a knowing glance and mouthed 'we will talk later'

"Food!" Mike, Matt and Noah all yelled at the same time upon hearing the doorbell ring, us girls all laughed and Santana went to get the money for the food, I got up and followed her earning a questioning look from Noah.

"San about earlier" I said once we were out of the lounge room

"R don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone" she said while paying the delivery person

"Thanks" I sighed in relief we handed the food out and spend the next few hours having a mini marathon.

"Well we're out" Britt and Q said as the credits of the last movie rolled

"Same here" the boys said all making their way to the front door Noah trailed behind a bit

"Babe, you right?" Noah asked

"Yeah just stuff with Shelby, don't worry" I assured him, giving him a kiss that he quickly deepened

"Ok guys break it up" San said grabbing Noah's collar to drag him away.

After everyone left I decided it would be a good idea to check my phone, the screen showed 26 missed calls all from Shelby. I sighed and threw it at San's bed; she walked over and looked at the screen that was still lit up.

"Maybe you should call her" San said handing my phone

"No" I put my phone on her bedside table; San sighed and patted the spot next to her on her bed where she was laying "San why did she leave me but keep her" I cried as I snuggled into her.

"I don't know R" she said stroking my hair after a while I feel asleep with her San next to me and Shelby on my mind.

_Dream_

_I was my room getting ready for dinner at Breadstix with Shelby; I was trying on several different outfits before I decided on a simple red dress that came to my mid thighs with matching shoes. I was feeling so excited, I arrived at the restaurant early of course but the time she was meant to be there came and went now I knew her secret even in my dream I couldn't help thinking was she with her? I cried myself to sleep that night and the next day in the auditorium I was sure she was coming to reschedule not say good bye. I was standing in the middle of the stage when she approached._

"_Rach, sorry I couldn't make it last night" she started_

"_That's fine! I understand" I said happy she still wanted me_

"_This was a mistake I shouldn't of came to you it's not right. This isn't how things are meant to be" Shelby said before walking away._

_End dream_

I was woken up a couple of hours later by Santana shaking me.

"R, Rach, Rachel!" she yelled continuously

"What?" I asked groggily

"Puck just called Shelby was around his asking for you" San said

"That's nice" I mumbled rolling over to look at the clock it was only 10pm

"R calls her or at least send a text" San threw my phone at me again

Shelby,

I'm safe now you can stop pretending to worrying

Rachel *

"There sent" I said before going back to sleep

Thursday only three more days until Aunt Sue comes back, three more days until I could go home. I went through my morning rituals just the same as any other day the only difference was that I was at Santana's, she had agreed to have a party Friday night and I was excited finally something enjoyable it would make a great change from being punished all the time. School started just like any other day we had cheerio's practice; normally we would have had it three mornings and three afternoons at the minimum but with Sue being away we let the girls have a break with only one morning and one afternoon practice, we were having both practices today.

"Sloppy!" Santana yelled from our spot at the front watching everyone, without Coach Sylvester fear wasn't installed in them.

"Anyone heard of counting?" I yelled at them, this routine needed to be perfect when Aunt Sue came back

"Britt and I will do it with you while Rach and Santana watch" Quinn informed them all; they stood at the front so everyone could see and re-did the routine from the top.

"Better but you still a few counts behind" I told them diplomatically

"Run laps" San yelled offering no advice for improvement; we converged just off the track

"We'll have to work them hard this afternoon, if Coach Sylvester sees them like this practice will be hell" Quinn said

"She's right, let's finish with tumbling" San said and Britt and I nodded in agreement. We joined our team in the last two laps before moving everyone on to tumbling; they had impeccable form for the most part.

"Hit the showers" I declared, there was only 20 minutes until the morning bell went "No freaking way" I saw Shelby and Ruby of all people waiting by the bleachers, the girls followed my gaze I swear I could hear Santana growling Britt and Q wore matching expressions of confusion.

"She looks just like you Rachie" Britt said

"Who is she?" Quinn asked

"Ruby and she's no one" I told them with hate and jealousy in my voice, it wasn't that I hated her I barely knew her and she was my twin it was more I hated her life with Shelby.

"Um care to elaborate?" Quinn tried again I shook my head and motioned for Santana to explain.

"She's R's twin sister, Shelby and her father's kept it a secret but she found out when Ruby called Shelby's yesterday morning" San summarized, I nodded as she re-told what I told her and began my way to the locker room to shower.

"Rachel" Shelby shouted from the bleachers, I ignored her and kept walking with the others trailing behind.

"You can't ignore her forever" San whispered in my ear and she was right when I exited the locker room laughing at Brittany's story there was Shelby and Ruby. We all stopped walking I sighed and looked at her expectantly.

"Can we talk about things?" she asked

"You have about two minutes before I have places to be" I replied coldly

"Ok will you excuse us" she said to my friends they looked unsure but went to leave my hand as if it had a mind of its own reached out and grabbed on to Britt who grabbed on to Q who grabbed on to San, Shelby saw this and rose her eyebrow at it "alone" she looked pointedly at the girls but they didn't move.

"They are staying you now have 1 minute and 30 seconds" I snapped

"Fine well I'll start with your behaviour last night it was unacceptable I want to have a mature conversation with you about this but you took off, tonight I expect you back right after school" she quickly said

"Well we don't always get what we want do we? And I have cheerio's practice we have to be in shape when for when Coach Sylvester returns" I said

"Fine after cheerio's then" Shelby decided to ignore my first comment "Can you show Ruby to her locker? She's starting here today since the cats out of the bag and by the looks of her schedule she shares several classes with you"

"What! This is my school first you come back and there's gossip and now everyone will see my sister and talk even more" I yelled

"Rachel just show her around" Shelby ordered firmly

"No and your times up" I spared a glance at Ruby's schedule to see her locker number "Your lockers next to the Math rooms" I told her as I walked off with the girls. Luckily I didn't have English today but unfortunately I would still have to see Shelby in glee.

It seemed that everywhere I looked there was Ruby at lunch I explained to Noah who Ruby is he was confused at first but then slowly understood and tried to get me to talk to her but I wasn't ready for that yet. Spanish was the worst Ruby was in my class and Mr. Schue spotted the similarities.

"Rachel is she your long lost sister or something?" he asked as a joke but earned glared from San, Britt, Q and myself "Did I miss something?" Ruby whispered something to him and he nodded his head in realization "Why don't you take the seat next to Rachel" that was Noah's seat until he got his timetable changed around, I desperately glanced at Quinn who was next to me with Santana and Brittany on the other side of her, Brittany got up to move "Brittany stay in your seat" Mr. Schue said

"No way is she seating next to me twinkle toes" I glared at him

"Rachel I'm warning you if this behaviour keeps happening you'll end up in Figgins office again" I spent the remainder of the lesson shooting daggers at Mr. Schue.

"She's everywhere!" I growled in frustration

"I know come on lets go to glee" San said dragging me towards the auditorium where once again I saw Ruby

"Now everyone's here lets welcome our newest member Ruby Corcoran" Shelby announced

"Can she even sing?" I asked, not that it matter I mean after all we had Sugar on our team

"Yeah Rach has a point we have to win" Quinn backed me up

"Ruby would you mind auditioning?" San asked in her sweetest tone

"Sure I'll be singing 'I never meant to hurt you' by Barbra Streisand" Ruby said taking center stage to sing

_I never meant to hurt you _

_I'm not that way at all _

_Please believe the words of the heart _

_A heart that seems so small _

_And I swear I never meant to hurt you _

_I guess I lost my place _

_Please, believe the wards of the heart _

_A heart that hides its fails _

_Why do I do things _

_I never mean to do? _

_Oh, why did I speak so carelessly _

_When all that I felt _

_Was love for you? _

_And I swear I never _

_I never meant to hurt you _

_I`ve got to make you know _

_Please, believe the words of the heart _

_A heart that didn't show _

_I never meant to hurt you _

_I only meant to love you _

_It's true _

_And when I saw you crying _

_I cried too..._

When she finished I could see tears in her eyes from the emotion she put into the song, Barbra is my ideal not hers.

"Girls does that satisfy you?" Shelby asked

"I guess she is missing Barbra's emotional depth though but she can sing" I shrugged; we rehearsed some more possibilities for sectionals when Shelby had another bright idea.

"Ruby how about you try out the lead for 'Rumor has it/Someone like you'" Shelby suggested

"Um Ms. Corcoran which lead are you talking about? The someone like you part or rumor has it?" Quinn asked curiously

"Rumor has it now everyone from the top" Shelby decided, I stood there shocked that was my part

"That's my part!" I yelled furious, she just waved me off and signaled for the band to start I stormed out of rehearsal and out of school.

**Review appreciated I'll try to update soon **


	10. Off the Rails

**AN: Enjoy there is a bit more about Ruby and her story in here**

**Chapter Ten (Off the Rails)**

After walking around for a while I found myself in a park that was around a 15 minute walk from school, there was already a group of teenagers sitting at the bench so I went for the swing.

"Hi-ho it's a cheerio" one of the teenagers called, I guess they go to McKinley

"Yup that's me the cheerio" I muttered to myself

"Why don't you come join us Rachel" how did she know my name?

"Um okay but whom are you?" I asked

"Lucy, Dean, Liz and Scott" Lucy said pointing to everyone as she said their names, they were all dressed the same in ripped jeans and t-shirts.

"Ok nice to meet you" I said sitting on the floor in front of the bench

"Want some?" the guy Lucy pointed out as Scott asked

"Sure" I said taking the bottle, the rest of the hour was spent drinking on my part while listening to them complain about their lives "Well I have to be going see ya lunch awaits" I walked back the way I came slightly buzzed or maybe a little drunk I only had a few bottles…

"Babe where have you been?" Noah asked as I stumbled into the cafeteria

"Trouble Tones rehearsal" I slurred

"No Satan said you bailed after Shelby gave Ruby your solo" he said

"Yeah well I spent the lesson at the park" I whispered as if it was the biggest secret

"Were you drinking?" he asked and I nodded "Rach this can't be your solution when things get too much"

"Yeah well you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled and the whole cafeteria stopped what they were doing to see what was going on

"Rachel lower your voice" Noah said quietly

"I don't want to, I'm angry and hurt! How would you feel if all of a sudden you found you had a twin that your mum actually kept instead of giving her away? Then when she comes back your solo gets taken off you!" I screeched everyone was listening intently

"Rach this isn't the place to do this. You have every right to be upset but do you really want the whole school knowing your business?" he asked gently I saw Ruby across the room talking with Kurt – my old best friend

"No! But someone needs to know this hurts, everything has changed!" I was crying now, he followed my gaze to where Ruby and Kurt were sitting and understood by time he turned back around I was out of the cafeteria.

I ran to the gym where I could think properly, I wiped away my remaining tears and began to choreograph a new routine. It was full of complex stunts, tumbling skills, kicks and dance movements it truly expressed my anger. After 15 minutes of this I began to feel sick it must have been the alcohol I quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach but I didn't let this stop me I was back in the gym dancing some more, this is when the girls found me.

"Rachel we saw the scene in the cafeteria what were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried we were when you ran off? Shelby wouldn't even let us go after you" Quinn said sounding concerned

"Did you not here anything I said in the cafeteria?" I asked

"We heard it all" San said

"Rachie that was some really good choreography" Britt-tee complimented

"Thanks I'm thinking of showing it to Aunt Sue for a new cheerio routine" I said silently thanking her for the change of subject

"It's good do you mind teaching us?" San asked I shrugged my shoulders and went through the moves with them by the end of lunch they had most of the routine learnt

"Let's show it to the rest of the cheerios this afternoon" I said and they agreed the bell had gone but I wasn't moving

"Rach are you coming with us?" Quinn asked

"I'll catch up to you later" I told them they looked worried but left, well all but Santana who decided to stay "San you can't risk anymore warnings" I told her

"And nor can you" she replied I sighed she was right

"Let's go then at least we have something good" we had dance now which was always fun, this term we were working on original choreography and it had to be a solo I hadn't decided what to do yet but now I had the inspiration. I went up to the teacher and explained that I was late because I was choreographing a routine for cheerios; she nodded and told me to get started. I walked over to the barre where I put on my pointe shoes and began warming up. When the lesson was over I quickly walked out of there and out to the football field where I waited for the rest of the cheerios to show up.

"Everyone warm up and then we'll be learning a new routine" I told them all

"Are you staying over again tonight?" San asked as we warmed up

"Nah I'm going home" I told her

"As in your house or Shelby's?" she asked

"Mine" I replied she nodded

"Rachel is going to teach the new routine that she choreographed" Quinn told them, I got them into the formation I needed including Brittany, Quinn and Santana in the formation while I stood at the front so they could all see me. After three hours of practice I was satisfied with the routine and let them all go home.

"Can someone give me a lift?" I asked

"That won't be necessary girls" I heard Shelby say

"Uh left something in the locker room" I said to get away from her but before I could move away she grabbed on to my arm and dragged me to the car once I was in she locked the doors so I couldn't make a run for it. I sat there with my arms crossed glaring a Shelby.

"This behavior has to stop Rachel. I heard all about what happened once you left rehearsal" Shelby lectured

"Maybe you should stop to think about why I left" I yelled at her

"Rachel watch your tone" she warned I spent the rest of the car ride ignoring her she clearly didn't want to admit she was in the wrong.

"Unlock the doors" I tried them again but it wouldn't open

"We need to talk about this" she said, lucky for me she didn't think to lock the windows so I wound it down and climbed out heading for the guest room at the end of the hall I saw a room that I'd never noticed before I assume it was Ruby's I slammed the door and locked it behind me, I went to grab my phone out but remembered I had left my cheerios bag in the car. Shelby came up and tried to get me to open the door but I refused half an hour later I opened the door to see my bag sitting outside I quickly grabbed it and relocked the door. As I unzipped it I found a bottle of tequila that Lucy had given me before lunch within the next 10 minutes I had emptied the bottle, I changed into jeans, an off the shoulder top that exposed part of my stomach and black heels. I pulled my hair out of my pony tail and shook it lose letting the waves cascade down my back I grabbed a bag and put my purse, keys and phone in it before carefully climbing out the window which was slightly difficult considering it was a two story house. I had no idea that Ruby had seen me walking down the footpath from the lounge room window or that she followed me.

I found myself at an open house party I knew one of the footballers was throwing I located the keg immediately and started drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Ruby asked once she had located me

"What does it look like Ruby?" I seethed

"Drinking yourself into a stupor" she replied "This isn't healthy"

"Yeah well I don't really care" I told her going for a refill but she stood in my way

"Can we go and talk somewhere?" she asked

"How about we have a little fun first and then we can talk later if I feel like it kay?" I said walking away from her and into the middle of where everyone was dancing. I spotted Mike and went to dance with him.

"Hey Rach, I didn't expect you to be here" he said "Are you looking for Puck?"

"No I didn't even know he was here" I slurred "Ruby's here" I whispered to him

"Who's Ruby?" he whispered back

"My twin that my parents neglected to tell me about" I pointed her out she was standing awkwardly against the wall

"Looks like you" he replied and I nodded still looking over at Ruby she looked out of place I saw Noah go up and talk to her.

"Noah's talking to her" I told Mike as we continued to dance

"Yeah he is. Rachel how much have you had to drink tonight?" he asked gently

"I don't know a bottle of tequila before I got here umm some beer or something before lunch and a few cups of beer here" I told him he looked shocked

"Ok well maybe it's time to go home or at leave the party" he told me, I saw Ruby point me out to Noah and I waved at him. He made his way over to us with Ruby trailing behind.

"Hi Noah" I greeted cheerfully I moved away from Mike to jump into Noah's arms and kiss him, he acted quickly wrapping his arms around my back to hold me up I circled my legs around his hips. He pulled away from the kiss when we heard Mike and Ruby clearing their throats Noah went to put me down but I refused to let go.

"I didn't know you were coming babe" he said I shrugged my shoulders and nestled my head in to the crook of his shoulder

"She's had a bit to drink I was just suggesting she goes home or at least leaves the party. I'm Mike by the way" he adds looking at Ruby

"Nice to meet you Mike, I think we should be going erm Puck can you carry Rachel to Shelby's? It doesn't look like she's letting go anytime soon" Ruby asked

"Ok let's go did you two walk here?" he asked her

"Yeah but it's not far. See you later Mike" Ruby waved to him leading the way out

"Noah I feel sick" I whined

"It doesn't surprise me babe" he chuckled

"Are you going to leave me" I whispered making him stop walking

"No babe why would you even think that?" he asked me forcing me to look into his eyes

"Everyone leaves me" I whispered

"Don't worry I will never leave you" he said as he stroked my hair. The only noise for the rest of the walk was the noise of Ruby's and Noah's shoes on the pavement. "Is Shelby going to be furious?" he asked Ruby

"Probably especially when she sees how wasted Rachel is" Ruby replied

"How did she even get out if you and Shelby were downstairs?" Noah asked curiously

"I suspect the window" Ruby replied we entered the house to find Shelby anxiously sitting on the lounge

"Where have you two been? And why are you carrying my daughter?" Shelby asked

"Mum I followed Rachel out to see where she was going and I tried to get her to come back but she wasn't interested but then her friend Mike convinced her leave but that was after she attached herself to Puck" Ruby quickly explained

"That doesn't excuse your actions, but I'm glad you followed your sister. Go up to your room and I'll come up once I talk to Rachel" Shelby ordered Ruby who complied "Rachel let go of Puck now" she said in her coach Corcoran voice.

"Don't leave me" I whispered clutching around his next tighter

"Umm Ms. Corcoran I think she has some issues that need to be worked through ever since she saw me at the party she has refused to let me go and on the way home she was concerned that I would leave her like everyone else does" Noah explain to Shelby

"Right, Rach will you let go of Puck? He's not going to go anywhere he'll be right beside you" Shelby asked softly

"No he'll leave like you did and like my dad's. Aunt Sue is the only one whose never left and now she's gone." I sniffled

"Rach baby I'm here and this time I'm not going anywhere and your Aunt will be back soon" she told me and then asked Noah "Has she ever been like this before?"

"Yeah a while back last time you left but the girls were the ones who dealt with it then" he told her

"You left to go back to Ruby because you loved her more" I cried

"No baby girl that's not it, then wasn't the right time but now is I want to get to know you and I know Ruby does to" Shelby explained to me, I unwound my legs and arms from Noah but kept a firm grip on his hand that wasn't circled around my waist to help me stand straight.

"But you gave her my solo" I cried

"I was just trying things around" she defended her actions

"Why didn't I know about Ruby before now?" I asked

"Your dad's only wanted on child so they let me keep Ruby even though I had changed my mind and desperately wanted you both I couldn't I had signed a contract but that only stated that I was to give them one child not two" She explained "Just get to know Ruby" she begged

"Okay but tomorrow" I agreed

"Now how about you go up to bed and we'll talk more in the morning" Shelby suggested I slowly nodded my head

"I'll see you tomorrow babe" Noah said leaning down to kiss me

"Don't leave me" I said tearfully

"You're just going to bed babe I'll see you in the morning" he reasoned

"No" I tightened my grip "Mum don't make him leave please" I begged she looked surprised at my slip up "Sorry I didn't realize you minded I can keep calling you Shelby" I wasn't really thinking straight and the littlest things were making me hysterical.

"Rach its fine I was just surprised you've never called me mum. He can stay tonight considering you spent like a week at his house already" Shelby frowned at this "but no funny business and that door must be opened at least three quarters of the way" she was talking more to Noah then me

"Yes ma'am" he replied before carrying me upstairs Shelby kissed me on the forehead and then let us go. "Rach go get changed into something more comfortable first" he said, I grabbed my red cheer shorts and another one of his shirts before going in to the bathroom to change when I came back he was shirtless and in his boxers. I crawled into bed and he followed wrapping his arms around my middle and pulling me close.

**Ruby's Point of View**

Mum came into my room ten minutes later I was sitting on my bed thinking about the night I had just had maybe Rachel would accept me now. I was also thinking about a certain Asian I had met at the party he was really cute and seemed nice.

"Hey honey I got Rachel to calm down she's asleep now" mum told me

"Do you think she will ever accept me?" I asked her hopefully

"Yes I think she's coming around in her drunken state she started talking about her abandonment issues" she explained to me

"I get why she resents me" I sighed I have always wanted to meet her ever since my mum told me about her.

"I know it's hard and I think I made it worse by giving you her solo"

"Give it back to her I just want to be accepted maybe we can duet on another song" I suggested

"Sure thing I'll look into it, I just have to make sure I'm not favoring you girls. Rachel joined because the other club didn't appreciate her talents and the other three joined to make sure she was ok and also to get more spotlight and the cheerios are only there to make up numbers" She told me

"Ok let's talk tomorrow I'm tired" I told her she kissed my head before leaving my room.

**AN: Next chapter Sue comes back and isn't happy. Thoughts on Ruby and Mike getting together?**

**Review **


	11. War Path

**Enjoy **

**Chapter Eleven (War Path)**

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache I rolled over and collided with a hard torso, I bolted upright and began screaming – I had no recognition of the previous night's events.

"What's wrong? It's only 7am you're not going to be late" Shelby asked confused now standing in my doorway with Ruby right behind her. I took in my surroundings and noticed a very worried looking Noah beside me.

"Oh" I said trying to hide my embarrassment once Shelby and Ruby had left I turned to Noah "Why are you here?" I asked confused

"You pretty much forced me to stay last night" he chuckled but I couldn't remember

"What happened?" I asked

"You must have had heaps to drink last night to not remember. Well first you snuck out to a party got wasted, then you came home talked about your abandonment issues and Shelby gave me permission to stay" he summarized "Oh and you called her mum" he added

"I don't remember any of that and I wouldn't have called her mum" I shot at him before getting out of bed to begin getting ready. I came out of the bathroom dressed in my cheerios uniform and saw Noah sitting on my bed staring at the wall "Sorry" I said softly

"S'kay babe. I got to go home and change" he said before getting up, kissing me goodbye and leaving. The lights were a bit too bright I grabbed my sunglasses and proceed down the stairs.

"Why are you all yelling?" I whispered, my head was pounding

"We aren't" Ruby said

"Take these" Shelby handed me to aspirins and a glass of water which I accepted gratefully

"Thanks" I whispered after swallowing the pills

"Girls lets go" Shelby said once we were both done with breakfast

"But mum I was going to drive my own car" Ruby stated

"Not after last night, even though you had your sisters best interest in mind you still broke the rules. You can drive it again after the weekend" Shelby informed her earning a glare from Ruby. On the way out I grabbed my cheerios bag and went to wait by the back door of the car. The drive to school was silent as soon as the car parked I was out and into school my headache had dimmed enough so that I didn't need the glasses.

"How's the head?" Mike asked as I collected my books

"Fabulous" I replied sarcastically, gently closing my locker

"Sounds like it" he chuckled

"Let's say I think I'm grounded again and I may have signed my death warrant if Aunt Sue hears about this" I groaned thinking about how bad it would be this made Mike laugh

"What happened after you left?" he asked curiously as we walked down the hall to our respective classes

"Not sure" Mike gave me a funny look "I don't remember anything" I elaborated

"Too much liquor maybe you should stop it for a while" he suggested

"I might just do that. Well see you later" I waved as I took my seat in my first lesson

The school was buzzing with excitement caused by Santana's upcoming party tonight, there was no way I could lie about just 'sleeping over' Santana's even though most likely I would stay the night. At lunch I approached Shelby in the teacher's room.

"Uh Shelby can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked anxiously

"Sure" she said leading me into an empty classroom nearby "What did you want to talk about?"

"Going to Santana's tonight" I told her honestly

"Rach I know there will be a party" Shelby sighed

"I know that but I promise I'll be responsible" I tried to convince her

"Sorry but the answers no you don't have the best track record lately" Shelby said gently

"Please I'm a cheerio I'm expected to go, Aunt Sue understood for the most part as long as I didn't get drunk and one of my best friends is throwing it" I explained when it looked like she wasn't budging I gave it one last shot "What if I take Ruby and introduce her to the scene and we could bond"

"Let me think about it. I'll tell you after English" she relented

"Thank you" I beamed

"Oh and Rach we need to talk soon" she said as I was leaving  
>"I know" I sighed<p>

I went to tell my friends the news they were all concerned after what they heard about last night but they didn't push it. As I was talking to Britt I saw Ruby sitting by herself in the corner of the cafeteria she looked all alone and I wondered why Kurt wasn't with her.

"Britt I'm going to go talk to Ruby" I interrupted

"What- oh okay see you later" she replied and began animatedly talking to Quinn. I made my way over to Ruby glaring at anyone who dared to stare at me as I crossed into the 'loser' side. She looked up as I approached and took a seat.

"Hey why aren't you with Kurt I thought you were friends" I asked her

"Uh he decided to ditch me after I joined Trouble Tones instead of New Directions" she replied pushing her salad around on her plate

"Oh don't worry he's a jerk, did the same to me once he found out my Aunt was Sue Sylvester" I tried to comfort her

"Really that makes me feel better at least it's not me" she brightened "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, I'm more envious of you, all your life you had a mum who was there for you and I had two dads that loved me but frequently went on holidays" I explained to her

"I guess I understand that. I've always wanted to meet you" She admitted

"Well if I had known I may have accepted it better and I probably would have been keen to meet you. I don't like secrets" I confessed

"Do you think we can get to know each other?" she asked hesitantly

"I'd like that but we will have to go slow" I said causing her to smile, we continued talking for the rest of lunch when the bell went signaling the end of lunch. Since we shared English we met up with Santana and walked together to class, before entering I remember something I wanted to ask.

"Ruby if Shelby asks anything about going to San's party with me tonight can you say it's a good idea?" I asked and she nodded. Shelby glanced up as the three of us entered the room her eyebrows rolled questionably but I ignored it.

"Hey Ruby you can sit the other side of me" I offered

"Thanks" she said gratefully

Shelby kept shooting us questioning looks throughout the lesson; I quietly talked to Ruby most of the lesson and passed notes with Santana.

_Why the sudden change of heart? –S_

_I have no idea what you're talking about – R*_

_All buddy buddy with Ruby – S_

_I felt bad, she did help me. Just trying to be nice and this will get me to you party ;) – R*_

_Of course, are you still mad at her? – S_

_No jealous still probably always will be – R*_

_Ok. Whens Coach Sylvester coming back we have to show her your routine – S_

_Sunday night –R*_

_Good bye carefree week – S _

"Rachel and Santana can you try paying attention?" Shelby asked eyeing off our note; I nodded and went back to work. At the end of the lesson she held Ruby and me back while I was still pissed off about the solo I needed to go to this party.

"Ruby would you like to go to a party with your sister tonight?" Shelby asked carefully judging our reactions

"Yes I would love to" Ruby beamed

"Ok you can both go on a few conditions" Shelby agreed

"Yes! Thank you!" I said excitedly

"First I want you to use this opportunity to bond so that mean no sneaking off with the girls or Puck. Two no drinking" she glared warningly at me

"Agreed can we stay the night?" I asked

"Yes but I will be calling you and if I even suspect alcohol I'm coming over" she warned

"What not even a sip?" I complained but shut up when I saw her about to change her mind "We have to go bye" I pushed Ruby into the hallway and dragged her off to find San.

The party wasn't starting until 8pm but I agreed to get there early to help set and up and to escape Shelby who had given Ruby her keys back for the weekend. We picked Quinn and Brittany up on the way.

"Okay girls promise you won't let me drink" I announced as we were setting up Santana's room with mattresses for us to crash on later.

"We'll try but you get angry sometimes when denied" Quinn said

"Yeah you go all Lima Heights and you're not even from Lima Heights Adjacent" San backed her up

"I'm not that bad" I pouted

By 10pm the party was in full swing, I had selected denim shorts with a midriff hip-hop style shirt with converse shoes. Ruby was dancing with Mike in the middle of the lounge room, partying wasn't fun if you couldn't drink.

"Ruby want to go for a walk?" I interrupted her dance with Mike

"Sure" she said, I grabbed her hand and led her out in to Santana's yard.

After a while of looking at the stars Ruby spoke.

"What was it like having her leave you?"

"Terrible" I thought for a moment "I felt like I wasn't good enough, not talented enough and then she said I was a mistake. I guess I went off the rails then, I had only just joined cheerios much to my Aunts pleasure and I was co-captain. I went to parties all the time, would snap for no reason, started cutting classes and starting making out with random jocks until I started to date Noah. The girls calmed me down and got me back on track and then it happened again, that why they are so protective" I explained to her, tears were running down my face by the end

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"What for?" I asked confused

"I'm not really sure but I got to be with mum all the time" she said

"None of this is your fault not even how I reacted to you is your fault" I honestly told her, she nodded

"Oh and you get your solo back mums admitted she was wrong and is thinking of giving us a duet and featuring the others in the group number" Ruby smiled

"Sounds good" I rested my head on her shoulder. We just sat there until Mike came out and asked if she wanted to dance she looked and me and then Mike. "Go have fun" I insisted, I joined the party half an hour later and danced with Noah for a while before going to see if Q wanted to dance only to find her making out with Sam. Instead I convinced Britt to dance with me. I made sure to answer all of Shelby's calls and each time assured her I was 100% sober.

My last day sat Shelby's flew by; I hadn't called her mum again since that night Aunt Sue picked me up on her way back.

"How was your trip?" I asked

"Half those people are pathetic excuses for coaches. How's the cheerios?" she replied

"In shape, we practiced a new routine" I said in an offhand manner

"Who choreographed" She asked glancing sideways at me

"I did" she looked surprised then worried

"Last time you choreographed a routine you were angry and upset" she commented suspiciously

"Did you know I had a twin?" I asked carefully

"Rachel you're an only child" she said giving me my answer

"Actually Ruby is my twin I meet her this week she's pretty cool but I guess you could say I didn't think that at first" I explained

"What did you do?" she asked as we pulled into the driveway

"Nothing" I mumbled, she let it go for now

Cheerios practice Monday morning was full of insults.

"Show me the new routine" Coach Sylvester yelled through her megaphone

"It's still rough" I explained before motioning for everyone to get in formation, once done we all stood perfectly still.

"Mediocre but I see potential" she yelled. By time practice ended I was exhausted I could feel the sweat dripping off me. Before Spanish I met Ruby at her locker so she could walk with us since her friends ditched her, we walked in a line with our arms/pinkies linked; Brittany and Quinn on either end, myself in the middle with Santana and Ruby on either side of me. I smirked at Kurt and Mercedes as we passed them. Halfway during Spanish I hear Aunt Sue and Shelby screaming from down the hall, everyone kept glancing at the door as the shouting match got louder.

"I'm going to see what's going on, work in groups on the exercise on page 78 of your textbooks" Mr. Schue said before exiting the room

"What do you think is going on?" Ruby asked me

"I don't know" I replied still trying to figure it out myself

"Rach isn't it obvious she has discovered what you did last week" Quinn stated as if it was the most obvious thing, my face noticeably paled

"Do you think I can get away with the windows again if she comes looking?" I asked seriously

"Not this time R" San said while the others shook their heads

"Well damn" I muttered praying she wouldn't come. Unfortunately I have the worst luck.

"Rachel Coach Sylvester would like to speak with you quickly" Mr. Schue said looking sorry for me

"Why didn't you tell me what happened this week?" she asked as soon as I left the room

"I didn't feel the need to tell you. Nothing serious happened" I shrugged

"I believe that you got drunk during school hours, cut class and snuck out of the house" she replied

"Uh well besides that" I laughed nervously

"Rachel this isn't funny! While I'm not going to punish you since this could have been prevented if your dads were honest with you and I partly blame Shelby but drinking isn't the answer Rachel" she said exasperated

"I know but it makes everything go away" I looked down at my shoes

"Go back to class" she sighed

**Sue's Point of View**

I can't believe Rachel has a twin and no one ever told me or her, I was in the middle of interrogating Shelby when butt chin interrupted me. I stormed down the halls determined to find the cause of most of Rachel's problem her dad's would be hearing from me too, I was on a war path.

"Shelby we aren't finish!" I yelled now in a different section of the hall

"Yes we are Sue. I wasn't the only one who kept her form Ruby" she tried to defend herself

"The English language lacks the requisite words to express just how much I dislike you right now" I informed her, we had made our way to my office

"I know I sprung it on her but I want a chance to be in her life don't take that away from me" she pleaded

"Get out of my office your failure is stinking it up" I barked at her, refusing to listen to her pleads.

_Dear Journal,_

_Lately Rachel has been distant at first I thought it was because of her failure of a mum but could it be me journal? Of course it's not me I'm the one family member that had always been there, it's either her parents – all three of them – or all the show tunes have corrupted her brain, I'll have to increase the amount of time she spends on cheerleading. Now on to my other problem __**William Schuster!**__ There is something about a man with curly hair that makes me instantly distrust them. I need a new plan to destroy that club or maybe the new club will do it for me and all I'll have to do is sit back and enjoy the show._

I called Santana Lopez into my office to interrogate her about the week's events; I would be interrogating all of her friends. Unfortunately Figgins had denied my request for a lie detector and electric shock chair for when I'm lied to.

"Boobs McGee explain to me the events of the past week that include Rachel" I began

"Uh well there's not much to tell" she said trying to cover up Rachel's miss doings

"Don't even try lying just because I have been denied access to a lie detector and electric shock chair doesn't mean I can't tell when I'm being lied to or that I can't punish you" I warned her, she looked shocked at this new information

"Uh well the day Ruby came to school she skipped part of the day and got drunk, did some amazing choreography, stayed at mine for a while because of Shelby and Ruby and might of called Schue twinkle toes" she said the last part proudly

"I agree with the last part" I dismissed her and took notes from what boobs McGee told me.

"Brittany enter!" I yelled "What happened this week with Rachel?"

"She got drunk but didn't drink anything at San's party and she danced with me" after a moments thought she continued "Oh and she called Mr. Schue twinkle toes" again I dismissed her before taking down what the ditzy blonde had said.

"Q, what happened with Rachel this week" I asked for the second last time

"Well she skipped class and got drunk after Ms Corcoran gave Ruby her solo, she came back did awesome choreography and refused to go home with Shelby" Q told me, this was the first I was hearing about the solo

"You may go, get Puckerman in here" I informed her writing down this new information

"Sup Coach" Mohawk boy said

"Sit down and shut up Mohawk. I want to hear about what happened with Rachel" I barked at him

"Ok, well first she skipped part of a day and got drunk, spent a night or two a Satan's before being forced home and that same night she climbed out her window and stumbled to an open house party where she drunk more. I took her and Ruby home when I found her, actually I carried her home and once there she drunkenly admitted her abandonment issues. That's pretty much it" he said frowning at certain parts of the speech

"What abandonment issues" I interrogated further

"Well she said something about everyone leaving her, first her mum and her dads are always gone and then you left even though it was only for a week" he replied

"Right, now get out of my office" I growled writing down this new information; Shelby was going to get an earful I was now armed with new information.

**AN: Do you like?**

**Next chapter what would you like to happen?**


	12. Agreements

**AN: Sorry for the delay I've been super busy with year 12 Enjoy**

**Chapter Twelve**

I was glad that Aunt Sue was back but it meant that she was always watching me to make sure everything was okay. Noah and the girls had told me about the interrogation with Aunt Sue and what they told her I was expecting some fireworks but she did nothing to me.  
>"You do know that it's illegal to electrocute someone" I said Tuesday morning over breakfast<p>

"That law makes an exception for one Sue Sylvester" she said pointing to herself

"The judge wouldn't see it that way and besides I would appreciate it if you never torture my friends. Even if you blackmail Figgins into letting you" I informed her

"They can't stop me from performing physical torture in the form of cheerio practice, it's in my contract" Sue said, her contract was ridiculous it also stated that she wouldn't be copied

"Your contract also state that your budget can't be cut without permission from the President of the Federal Reserve! Which is absolutely ridiculous, I'm surprised he hired you" I reminded her

"It's not ridiculous! Now go get ready for school" she took a sip from her protein shake

"Can I go over Noah's this afternoon?" I asked her

"If you promise to behave…"

"And not drink" I finished for her

"Yes now go" she shooed me away

I found Noah waiting at my locker when I arrived; he was leaning against it watching as other students passed him by.

"Hey Noah" I greeted him with a kiss

"Morning babe" he mumbled into the kiss before I broke away

"Good news I can come over this afternoon as long as I promise to not doing anything destructive" I told him

"Yes!" he pulled me in for another kiss, I heard someone clear their throat behind me

"Remember you're in a crowded hallway" Shelby interrupted

"Mmm-hmm and that's why no one would notice" I told her without turning around

"Break it up" she said and only left once she saw that we weren't going to make out or anything

**Sue's Point of View**

When the bell signaled first period I tracked down Shelby who I knew didn't have a class or supervision this morning, I found her in the auditorium preparing for her glee club who were only a fraction more likable than Schue's and that was only because of all the cheerios on the team.

"Corcoran we need to have another talk. After getting an accurate recounted of the events that transpired last week I have more questions" I took a seat one row up from her

"Are you going to be civil?" she turned around to face me

"I'm always civil can I help it if people's hideousness or lack of talent provoke me?"

"What do you want?" she asked, completely disregarding my statement

"First what's with the solo stealing?" I started

"I don't know I was showing Rachel that Ruby could be just as good as her. I know she is like her groups leader they are like sisters I want Ruby to have that with Rachel"

"Yeah everyone knows not to cross any of them since if they did they will have all four girls making their life hell. You only excluded Ruby more by giving her the solo, Rachel can't get enough of the spotlight and you took it away and gave it to the girl who has lived with you all her life" I explained how Rachel must have been feeling about it

"I know it was a bad idea but I'm giving it back to her" she told me

"Ok now point two is her abandonment issues that must be dealt with I'll contact her dads but she needs to know that we will always be here" I moved on to my next point

"Yeah I want to know more about that" she said nodding, we agreed that we would wait to see what her dads said before bringing the issue up with Rachel.

**AN: I know its short but I wanted to give you all something to read so you didn't think I had left it I'm in the process of writing the rest**

**Here's the plan for the next chapter**

**In site into Ruby's life**

**Rachel starts to learn that life isn't fair in fact at times it sucks and alcohol isn't the answer**

**More Puckleberry moments**

**Rachel sorts out her abandonment issues**


	13. Ruby

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Ruby Point of View**

Rachel was going over Puck's house this afternoon instead of hanging out with me, it's not like we made plans but I was hoping to spend some more time with her. The only time we really hung out was at Santana's party since then she's been busy with cheerios or I suspect avoiding mum. I don't think Rachel is ready to forgive her for all that happened.

"Hey Ruby" Mike greeted that afternoon

"Hey" I replied

"Do you have any plans for this afternoon?" he asked as I got my books from my locker

"Not really, Rachel is hanging out with Puck and I don't feel comfortable around her friends so I'll probably just do homework, what about you?" I closed my locker

"Homework I've got to keep getting straight A's especially after my last report I had an Asian F" he told me seriously "How about we do home work together?" he added

"Sure now tell me more about the Asian F" I laughed.

He followed my car back to my place since it was easier than giving him directions.

"Mum I'm home" I called as I entered the house with Mike behind me

"In the kitchen" Mum yelled back, I motioned for Mike to follow me and walked to the kitchen

"Hey, Mike and I are going to go study" I told her before grabbing some snacks and heading up to my room

After Mike left I received a text from Rachel.

_Ruby,_

_Want to come over for dinner?_

_-Rachel* _

I laughed at the star after her name and then started to wonder how she got my number. After saving her number into my phone I went down to talk to my mum.

"Mum can I go over Rachel's for dinner?" I asked her

"Sure what time?" she asked looking down at her watch it was already 5.30 pm

"I don't know, I'll check"

_Rachel_

_What time?_

_Ruby_

I patiently waited for a reply

_Around 6.30 pm, I've been told to invite Shelby as well_

_-R*_

"She said around 6.30 pm and you're invited" I told her

"Oh okay, well tell her we will be there" she didn't look surprised that we were both invited

_See you soon _

_-Ruby_

An hour and a half later we were ringing the bell of the Berry residence. I had decided to wear a nice black dress with flats.

"Welcome, come in" Rachel greeted us cheerfully she was still in her cheerios uniform. Mum entered first before I could follow her Rachel pulled me aside.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Guess whose back" she said

"Um I don't know, who?" I asked confused

"My dad's, well really our dad's. That's why I haven't changed yet, I got back and found them here and walked back out. Aunt Sue followed me and after much convincing I came back" she whispered to me.

"Oh are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah a little mad but I'm fine. What about you?" she asked

"I'm fine, maybe a bit shocked I never thought I'd meet them" I admitted

"Well now's your chance" we joined the others in the living room; Rachel greeted our mum before excusing herself so she could shower and change.

"Hello Ruby, I'm Leroy and this is my husband Hiriam" he said motioning towards his partner.

"Hi nice to meet you" I replied politely silently praying that Rachel would be back soon.

"We were quite surprised to find out that you and Shelby were in town" Leroy said

"Maybe if you were around more you would know" Rachel muttered as she came down the stairs, her dad's either didn't hear her remark or were ignoring it. She had changed into a simple blue dress with matching flats.

"You look lovely Rach" Mum complimented

"Thanks, well let's get this dinner over with" Rachel said and led the way to the dining room. Her dad's took their seats at the head while Rach and I sat on one side with Mum and Coach Sylvester across from us. After the meal which consisted of vegan pasta for Rachel and pasta with chicken in it for the rest of us. The adults were having wine with their meals.

"Can I have some?" Rachel asked even though I'm sure she knew the answer.

"Sure" Leroy poured some into the glass of a smiling Rachel while all the other adults looked dumbfound

"You're going to let your daughter who has issues with alcohol have a drink?" Mum asked

"We trust her to be responsible and make her own decisions" they rationalized. Rachel was about to take a sip but the glares coming from her Aunt and mum were enough for her to put the glass down

"Your no fun" she pouted causing mum to chuckle

"Rachel we have given you permission to drink it so you may" Leroy stated

"Nah its fine I was just messing with you" she told them

"Well now your finished dinner how about you girls go upstairs while we talk" Hiriam suggested, both dads' didn't look happy with Rachel.

"Fine" she said and dragged me upstairs but stopped halfway so we could listen in without being caught

"We have arranged this dinner to discuss the implications of you moving back" Hiriam said once he thought we were out of ear shot

"What implications are you talking about?" Mum asked

"Rachel clearly believes that she has to obey you as well as us, which isn't the case" Hiriam explained

"We don't want you or Ruby around Rachel" Leroy added

"You have to be kidding! You can't keep her away from her twin!" Mum shouted outraged

"This isn't fair they can't keep me away from mum or you" Rachel whispered to me and I smiled when she said mum instead of Shelby.

"It's not" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder just like the night at Santana's party

"Actually we can keep her away from you legally" he said and I could practically see him smiling

"Not if she wants me in her life" Mum replied coolly

"Just stay away" Hiriam pleaded

"No, don't you even want to get to know your other daughter? I know I want to know both of mine" Shelby asked and I waited anxiously for the answer

"No we don't, we have Rachel and that's enough" came the reply. Rachel could sense how much this hurt me even though I never really asked about them it did hurt a bit. She pulled me into a soothing hug.

"Do you even realize how much that could hurt Ruby? Or how much it will hurt Rachel if you keep her from them" Coach Sylvester asked

"It doesn't matter, Rachel will not see either of you while she is living under our roof" Leroy said firmly. I felt Rachel get up from beside me and walk down the stairs.

"Rachel get back here!" I whisper/yelled at her

"Well guess what I won't be living here anymore! You can't keep me from my family!" Rachel yelled at them before running us the stairs. I followed her up and found her throwing clothes into her suitcase.

"Rach you don't have to do that for me" I told her

"I want to get to know you and mum" she told me, I helped her put her things in her suitcases when the room looked empty with only her furniture and bigger items left.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her

"Yes" she rolled two of her suitcases down stairs while I took the other and her two duffle bags and followed her out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiriam asked her

"I'm moving out" Rach told them, her Aunt had a smirk on her face which showed how proud she was of her.

"Who are you moving in with?" Leroy questioned

"Mum?" she asked hopefully and got a nodded and smile in return

"I don't think so, we have custody of you not her" Hiriam stated

"Well too bad cause I'm leaving" Rachel said and walked out to her car to start loading her stuff

"Mum do you mind if I ride with Rachel?" I asked her wanting to leave immediately

"Sure, I'll see you back at home" she said and I left to go load what I had into Rachel's boot.

After we were on the road for a while I broke the silence.

"You're not going to take up drinking again are you?" I asked her

"No, I learnt something recently" she said, I waited for her to elaborate but when she didn't I asked

"Which is?"

"Life suck actually at times it sucks and alcohol isn't the answer and generally makes things worse" she stated and I felt proud of her

"I'm glad you've learnt" I told her

"So am I, but I couldn't have discovered that alone" she smiled at me, the rest of the ride home was filled with small talk and singing. Once we arrived I helped her get her stuff into the guest room which would become hers. We had unpacked half of her clothes when Mum arrived home.

"Girls I have some bad news" she told us from the door of Rachel's new room

"What?" we both asked

"Your dads are going take this to court" she informed us

**AN: Hope you liked getting to know Ruby more. Should i end this soon, has it been dragged on for too long? Let me know what you think**


	14. Court Case

**Chapter Fourteen (Court Case)**

**Rachel POV**

"They can't do that!" I yelled "I'm almost 17 and am older enough to choose where I live! Technically I could live by myself or with Aunt Sue or one of the cheerios even Noah" I continued rambling

"Well let's not go there" Mum replied clearly not liking the idea of me living with my boyfriend

"They can't force her to live with them" Ruby stated

"They're never home anyway" Rachel bitterly added

"Girls, don't worry about it. I'll sort it out" mum pulled us both into a hug

Two rather uneventful weeks past and finally the court date had arrived; it all happened quickly normally there was months of waiting.

"I thought of another reason why I can't move back with them" I said while we drove to the court house

"And what is it this time" Mum sighed, she was used to hearing my reasons every day for the past two weeks

"I just finished decoration my room" I said gleefully causing Mum and Ruby to roll their eyes

_- Rach,_

_Don't worry about a thing, you will get to live where you want and if not I'll hide you at mine ;)_

_- Puck_

I giggled at Noah's text especially his offer to hide me.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked trying to peer over the seat to read the message

"No of your business nosy" I replied whacking her hands away

"What can't you share it with your dear twin?" Ruby asked sweetly

"Fine you can see it" I relented. Once she saw it she began to laugh as well

"Okay now you have to tell your mother what was in the text" Mum said

_- Noah_

_I know a few people who won't approve of that living situation_

_- R*_

"Sorry but its privileged information" I replied my tone suggesting I wasn't sorry one bit

"Please Rachie" Mum pleaded

"How about we bargain, I'll tell you if you buy me some new sheet music, do we have a deal?"

"Fine" Mum agreed

"Okay well Noah being the wonderful boyfriend he is offered to hide me at his place if the court says I have to live with my dads'. You know like a permanent sleepover" I wiggled my eyebrow suggestively, making Ruby laugh and Mum to visibly pale at the idea.

"No, no I don't like that plan. It's bad enough that you have already spent a week at his place" Mum said getting worked up

"Mum I'm just kidding" I laughed and then added quiet enough so only Ruby could hear since she was still leaning on my chair "Sort of"

Once we arrived at the court house I was suddenly nervous, what if the judge decided I couldn't stay with mum? Should I show off my amazing talent in attempt to aw to jury? Is there even a jury?

"Rach calm down" mum said once I started to hyperventilate

"I'm fine" I took a few deep breaths "Do you think the judge would like to see my list of reasons why I have to live with you?" I ask curiously

"I guess it can't hurt" she shrugged. I made sure the list was in my bag before exiting the car and entering the courthouse with my mum and Ruby by my side.

"We are convened here today to discuss custody of Rachel Barbra Berry" the judge said once we had taken our seats "Both parties have opted to not have legal representation to keep the case as low cost as possible. Mr. Berry you have the stand"

"Thank you your honor. Well first I would like draw the courts attention to the fact that we legally custody of Rachel and Shelby has broken the law by contacting Rachel as she signed a contract stating she would not seek Rachel out until she was 18" Dad told judge, turns out there isn't a jury. My dad's continued portraying Shelby as the bad guy. I could tell that the judge was beginning to side with them.

"Mum can I build up my own case?" I whispered as daddy was finishing their case

"You can try but I will step in if I feel the need" she whispered back

"Ms. Corcoran you may have the floor now" the judge informed her

"Actually I will be building my own case, I have a list containing 32 reasons why I will be living with Mum" I handed the judge a copy of my list and began to read some aloud "Reason one, my mother will be able to further my Broadway career as she sings and her voice is amazing, reason two I am older enough to choose who I live with…. Reason thirteen I would like to get to know my twin sister who my fathers have forbidden me from seeing… Reason thirty-two I have already decorated my room and it would be a waste of money if I didn't use it" this list was my main point, before I finished I decided to give them a few more facts about my dad's and then the only living outcomes I would accept "Another reason why living with mum will benefit me more is that she is around all the time, she is there to pick me up from cheerios or to attend my competitions and concerts, my dad's however are never around they have been gone for months and neglected to release any of the issues I was having then. I may almost an adult but that doesn't mean I not need love and attention. And finally no matter what the court decides I will either be living with my mum, aunt or boyfriend, this is merely a formality" I stated before re taking my seat.

"After much deliberation I have decided to grant custody to…." The judge spoke after a lengthy break

**AN: Sorry if that isn't what happens in court. I'm losing interest in this story but I need to end it, who do you want to get custody and it will probably only have one more chapter left**


	15. Celebration and beyond

**Chapter 15**

"After much deliberation I have decided to grant custody to Ms. Corcoran" The judge spoke after a lengthy break. Yes! I wasn't going to have to live with my dad's!

"Mum we won!" I launched myself onto Shelby causing both the judge and mum to smile

"Yeah we did" she said into my hair, once I let go she left to go sign the papers.

"Ruby I get to live with you full time now! We must celebrate!" I said excitedly

"Okay how should we celebrate" she asked amused

"Well how about diner just the three of us and then Puckleberry and Rike can go to the movies" I said, I wanted to included mum in our celebration but also wanted to hang out with Noah

"Rike?" she asked

"Yeah you know Ruby and Mike" I said proudly

"Right but you do know that there is no Rike" Ruby said sadly

"Ruby that's because neither of you will admit your feelings" I told her "Come on lets go make plans" we walked over to where mum was talking to the judge.

"Hey mum can we go to dinner to celebrate tonight?" Ruby asked once she finished her conversation with the judge

"Sure, Breadstix I presume" she answered

"Yup, oh and then can Puckleberry and Rike go to the movies" I asked

"Who?" mum asked confused

"Puckleberry is Puck and Rachel" Ruby stated

"And Rike is Ruby and Mike" I added smiling

"Sure you guys can go" she laughed

"So Rach how do you feel now that your dads no longer have custody of you?" she asked

"Fine, it's what I wanted" I told her honestly

"Are you sure? I know you've had some abandonment issues in the past" she replied, Ruby was quietly texting with Mike while we waited for our meals

"No I'm fine. I think my dads were the main reason for those issues, they were never around and always leaving me even when I was ill they weren't there. But I think with time I'll get over that, for the short time you've been back in my life you haven't left well again, I think you have learnt your lesson" I explain

"Rach I won't leave again I promise and now that Ruby is in your life I'm sure I would have two un-happy twins on my hands" she joked

"That you will" Ruby chimed in. After diner mum said goodbye and told us for tonight only we would have no curfew but if she had to bail us out of jail or anything not only would we be grounded for the rest of our lives we would also have to accept any punishment Aunt Sue had for us. That alone made us promise to be on our best behavior.

We meet the boys outside of the theatre just after 8 pm, we had decided to see the avengers.

"We're going to go sit over there" I informed Rike while pointing to two seats in a darkened corner of the theatre

"Are we not allowed to join you?" Mike asked

"Mike we don't want to join them, trust me you do not want to spend two hours and twenty two minutes next to them" Ruby told him

"Oh" Mike responded

"We are not that bad!" I exclaimed but was quickly distracted by Noah's lips

"And I rest my case" I heard Ruby conclude before I was dragged off by Noah

**Ruby's Point of View**

"Now that I have all the information and have witnessed some of this first hand I vote we sit all the way over there" he pointed and grabbed my hand so he could lead me to his chosen spot. Around half way through the movie I looked over and could just see Rachel and Puck making out in the dark theatre, I couldn't understand why they even paid for tickets if they were just going to make out. Without realizing what I was doing I slipped my hand into Mike's. When I felt him tense I began panicking but once I felt him squeeze my hand affectionately I instantly calmed. After the movie was over and the lights were back on Mike and I chanced a glance over at my sister and saw a very uncomfortable looking cleaning crew waiting for them to realize that the movie was over and to stop the PDA.

"Let's go before they realize we are related" I said, quickly exiting the movie theatre with Mike following

"So uh Ruby I was wondering if this is a date?" he asked shyly

"Do you want it to be?" I asked equally as shy

"Yes" he grabbed my hand "Ruby Corcoran will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Mike!" I exclaimed pulling him into a hug. We spent the next few minutes mindlessly talking while we waited for Puckleberry to show.

**Rachel's Point of View**

I heard someone clear their throat and when I looked around I instantly became embarrassed the theatre had cleared out and the cleaning crew was hovering over us.

"The movie ended five minutes ago" the eldest of the crew commented. I quickly stood up and went to push past them

"You may also want to fix your appearance before rejoining your sister" the youngest suggested with a smug look on his face. I tried to flatten down my hair while Noah just had to fix up his shirt.

"That was so embarrassing" I pouted

"Babe they're just jealous that they don't have a hot girlfriend" Noah said as we rejoined the others

"About time" Ruby commented

"Sorry we were discussing the movie, I love Tony Stark he was hilarious, 'we have a hulk'" I laughed, her facial expression was priceless

"How do you even remember what was going on in the movie you two were making our nearly the whole time!" she exclaimed

"I'm just the good" I replied

"No seriously how?" she persisted

"Well I saw it last week with Santana" I shrugged

"Then why did you come see it again?" Mike asked

"Noah likes making out in the movies" I replied

"Okay… let's get out of here before someone realizes we are related" Ruby said dragging us out, I had just noticed that she had been holding hands with Mike the whole time

"Too late sis, the cleaning crew made the connection. So I see that Rike has gotten together if you ask me it doesn't sound as cool as Puckleberry"

"Great. Whatever we're going to go do something else while you two do something that will probably result in Rachel being grounded for the rest of her life" Ruby said as her and Mike left in his car

"What did she mean by that?" Noah asked

"Well she's under the impression that we'll get arrested for something and then mum will have to bail me out and I'll be grounded forever plus forced to accept Aunt Sue's punishment" I explained

"Let's go back to my place then, when's your curfew?" he asked

"I don't have one tonight" I winked

That night I spent the night at Noah's house, of course I text mum to tell her I wouldn't be home and that I would be staying with friends. She wasn't impressed when she found out but she never said I couldn't stay with him.

That year the cheerios won nationals again making us seven time national champions. The trouble tones went on to nationals and its surprising how well you can do when you actually start rehearsing before the week of the competition we came in second which is pretty good for our first nationals. The celebration party was held at San's house and while there was alcohol and I did have a little to drink I didn't get completely wasted like I use to. Things with mum were good now, I no longer feared that she would leave me and she never did anything to make me think otherwise. Every now and then she would let Noah stay the night providing that my door stayed open. I couldn't wait to see what my senior year had install for me.

**AN: I decided I need to end it, it seemed like it was being dragged on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and subscribed, I will be focusing on my other stories (check them out). **


End file.
